All I need
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Lincoln and Sara free Michael, but they're still on the run. What happens when Sara realizes Sona has changed Michael in more ways then she thought. PLEASE REVIEW! FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

This is my third story on the go so plz be patient with me. And comment are love and really make me feel appreciated so do hit that little button and say something!

"Are you ok?" Linc asked looking down at Sara.

Linc had followed Sara into a dark dirty alley after she had left the courtroom. He had watched her drop against a wall and slide to the ground. Sitting on the dirt she buried her face in her hands. She body racked with sobs she tried to cover with a hand over her mouth.

"He lied-"she gasped through sobs, her body shaking with each cry.

Lincoln knelt in front of her, and placed a heavy hand on her knee. "Sara-"

"He told them he did it!" her lifted her tear-covered face to him. "He lied! It was me!"

Linc studied the woman before him.

She was broken.

He knew little about her but what he did know was that everything she had ever loved had been taken from her because of the help she had given him yet she had still remained strong. Still fought the good fight. Until now. She was truly broken.

"Sara-"He moved closer, "You need to tell me what happened so we can fix it."

Sara lifted her head from her knees, "We can't fix this…. it's all my fault."

Lincoln watched as she tried to lower her face back onto her knees, he placed his hands on either sides of her face and gently lifted her face. "Sara-what happened?"

She stared at him through tear filled eyes, "He took the blame."

Lincoln flinched, as if someone had physically punched him. "Where is he?"

"Sona?" she whispered unsure if he had heard right.

"Sona?" Lincoln repeated. He had heard rumors of a 'Sona', rumors but nothing more.

Rumors that made him pray that Sara misunderstood, that his little brother was not really in that hellhole. He knew very little about the mysterious prison-only that it made Fox River look like a day care. He felt the air get sucked out of his lungs.

"Sona?" He repeated again.

Sara wiped angrily at her eyes, "Yes. Sona!"

"Fuck." Lincoln sat back on his heels.

"It's all my fault." She whispered staring at Lincoln's chest. "I did it. He told me he would help me but I never-" she started, then fell silent as another sob chocked her.

"Sara-" Lincoln sighed and pulled her to his chest. No longer caring about getting her out of there. If Michael was really in that place-if he was really in that hell-they had to work together to get him out. But that first meant dealing with his loss.

Sara wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and brought herself to rest on his shoulder.

Lincoln rested a hand on her waist then used his free hand to stroke her back.

"Don't worry, Sara-we'll get him out. We'll save him."

Sara wasn't sure what was going on. She remember leaving the courtroom in a hurry-she wanted-needed her privacy. It wouldn't help Michael any if she had a breakdown in front of the police. It wouldn't help him if she had any breakdown, but she couldn't bring herself to hold it all in. So she forced herself to hold it all in until she was alone.

Lincoln pushed open the door to the cheap hotel he had just signed them into, he ushered her in with one hand while glancing behind to make sure they were alone.

Sara walked into the little room, barely sparing a glance at the beds; she walked straight to a chair and dropped into it. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream she wanted to throw up. But she couldn't. She had used so much energy holding on to Lincoln and sobbing her heart out that he had had to help her walk up the two flights of stairs to their room.

"You ok?" Lincoln asked watching her from across the room.

"Fine." She dropped her head on the back of the chair. She linked her hands on her lap and sighed. This was all wrong. This whole damn thing was wrong.

"You gave me quite the scare back there, Sara. You can't just take off like that again. We have to stick together if we're going to make it through this. I may be free but we still have enemies, we have to be careful. " Lincoln said slowly, making his way to the mini bar. He pulled out a cup and some water. "You should take a shower,"

"I'm fine." She whispered back, they had to start. They had to plan. They had to get him out. Lincoln was right-they still had enemies.

"Fine, but your getting a few hours sleep at lest." He sighed before turning and taking a few steps toward her. "Here drink this then we'll get you in bed."

Sara stared at him; a surge of anger hit her. She stood and smacked the glass from

Lincoln's hand. "I don't want water! I don't want sleep! I don't want to rest! I want to get to work!"

She screamed, glaring at the man before her, tears swelling in her eyes.

"We have to get him out of there!" Sara yelled again.

Lincoln glared down at her, his own anger building. "You don't think I know that? I want to get him out of there just as much as you do. But we can't just go off half-cocked. We have to think things through."

"That's impressive-coming from you and all-but just how the hell would you like to do that?" Sara spat glaring up at him, "So why don't you start doing something instead of playing house with me!"

Lincoln grabbed Sara's shoulders and jerked her away from him. "Shut the fuck up! I'm doing the best I can! This is all your fault why don't you think of something?"

Sara froze, "Wow that didn't take long." She felt a warm tear fall down her cheek followed closely by another then another. "So glad you finally said that. I was wondering how long it was going to take."

Lincoln dropped his gaze to the floor and turned away, "Goddammit" he swore.

Sara threw her bag over her arm and started for the door.

"Sara-wait!" he turned back and reached toward her. "Sara-I'm sorry."

Sara paused. She didn't want to leave; she didn't want to leave her only connection to Michael. She didn't want to leave the only person that could help her, the only other person who wanted to get him out of that prison just as much as she did.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just as flustered as you are. I'm not to good with this sort of thing." He stumbled awkwardly. "I just-damn it-I need you to stay. I can't do this without you."

Sara flinched; she turned back, not bothering to hold her tears back. "Don't apologize I was a bitch."

"I won't argue with that," Lincoln said lightly, trying for humor. "But I wasn't exactly prince charming either."

"No," She smiled, "Not even close."

Lincoln took a step closer to her, "Sara-I need you. I'm not the levelheaded one; I'm not the calm rational one. I'm the loser who gets his ass thrown in jail; I'm the loser who constantly needs to be saved. Michael's the genius you gets a prison tattooed on him and saves my life. Now the roles are reversed and I don't know if I can do it. I need you." He finished placing a heavy hand on her arm.

Sara placed a light hand over his, "This isn't my area of expertise, either, Linc. I'm scared out of my mind of failing him. But I'm even more scared of spending the rest of my life knowing he's in that place because of me and I never even tried." She moved forward, "Your right about one thing-it was my fault. But I don't intend to let him take the fall for it. I'll do whatever, _whatever_, I have to to get him out."

"It wasn't your fault Sara. But I appreciate the help…god knows I'm going to need it." He gave a heavy sigh then pulled her into a bear hug. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"So am I." She whispered into his chest, linking her arms around his back.

"We can't fight. We can't waste time. Ever moment we waste is another moment is life is in danger." He whispered into her hair.

"I know," he could hear tears flooding her again. "I know."

"He's a lucky little bastered to have you though, you know." He pulled away to give her a charming smile. "And when this is all over you can make him pay for all this."

Sara chuckled, "When we get him out we can decide on the appropriate punishment."

"Ewe-um no thanks I'll leave that to you!" he smiled down at her, he paused for a moment. "We good?"

She smiled up at him, "We're good."

"Let's go save your prince charming."

"How much money do you have?" Lincoln asked hours later.

Sara sat in the center of the hotel bed; takeout containers shared the bed with piles of files on Sona. Sara looked up from a report and glanced at the man.

"What? Lincoln we already eat." She sighed heavily.

He shook his head and began pacing the little room. "No…I mean to buy help. There's no

way we can do this ourselves. We're going to need help. A lot of help."

Sara dropped the file, "What do you suggest?"

Lincoln paused, "We hire mercenaries."

"What?!" Sara gasped. "Mercenaries? As in-"

"Yeah-"Lincoln cut her off. "I know."

"We can't trust them, Lincoln. They're dangerous." She threw back. "That's just another set of problems we don't need."

"Sara-"He dropped onto the edge of the cheap bed, causing it to sink under his weight. "I know they're untrustworthy but if we hired the professionals- the really good guys-maybe it could work."

Sara studied him, "Have you ever dealt with their kind?"

"Well-kinda." He muttered studying the bit of bed between them. "A little-not really."

He lifted his head in his defense. "But it could work, Sara."

Sara sighed. "I don't know Lincoln."

"It's not like we can go in their ourselves, we need muscle Sara. And lots of it."

She stared at him as she processed his words; she hated the idea but knew he was right.

"Fine." She breathed, "But if anything goes even a little wrong we pull out."

"Deal!" Lincoln jumped off the bed. "Now back to my question, how much money do you have?"

Sara buried her face into the pillow to block her sobbing. She knew Lincoln was awake dealing with his own quilt, dealing with his own pain. She knew he wanted to comfort her but she couldn't bare the thought. He had been gentle and reassuring with her all day but the moment Sara's head hit her pillow, her thoughts turned to Michael and nothing Lincoln said or did could heal her.

She gasped against her pillow, pulling more of the cloth into her mouth. The only person that could bring her comfort was miles away, paying for a crime she had commented.

Sara circled her arms around herself and let the sobs rack her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long in posting this...more is on the way. Please review so I know if I should continue or not! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sara was surprised at how easily it had been to make contact with a group of mercenaries. It had only been a matter of talking to the owner of the hotel who gave them a phone number, and then making the call.

Four hours later, Sara found herself in a discussion with four men on 'just how far they were willing to go to get him out'. Sara was sure she had never done anything this ridiculous... even when she was high.

She forced herself to be as much a part of the conversation as possible, but Lincoln seemed to know what he was doing and what he wanted exactly from these men, so Sara allowed him to take control.

She disengaged herself from the group and locked herself in the bathroom. It was crazy! Ridiculous! They'd heard stories of Sona, and they knew that no one who went in there ever came out. They heard of the horrors that took place in that hellhole.

They knew that it made Fox River look like a playground.

What did these four men expect to do? Sara dropped against the sink counter. It was ridiculous... but if it got him out it was worth it.

Ten minutes later, Sara heard the slam of the hotel door then a light tap on the bathroom door, "Sara? You ok?"

She jumped off the tiny counter top she had been sitting on and swung open the door.

"So?" She asked eagerly.

"So they'll do it!" Lincoln sighed as he leaned against the open door and looked down at her, "It's gonna take a lot of money though. More than what I have, even with Westmoreland's money."

Sara dropped her head. Lincoln had locked her in the hotel room two nights before and went back to the pond where he had last seen his brother to retrieve the lost cash.

Thankfully the water hadn't damaged the money enough to make it unusable.

"I have some money from my father-" Sara said slowly, "But I don't know if I can

get it, they might track us through it."

Lincoln pushed himself off the door, "I have to make a call."

Sara followed Lincoln out of the bathroom and watched as he pulled his cell phone and dialed a series of numbers.

Sara heard a woman's voice answer on the other side.

"Who is this?" the woman asked tensely.

"The guy whose son you're taking care of." Lincoln muttered back.

"Where are you? We've been receiving some pretty confusing reports up here."

Lincoln dropped onto one of the beds and leaned forward. "Hey, it ain't exactly

sane down here."

"What's happened?"

"Michael's in some place called Sona."

Lincoln looked up at Sara when they both heard the dead silence that filled the other end of the phone. "Sona?" Jane finally managed softly.

"Yeah," Lincoln said, "You know about it?"

"Enough to know that whatever you're doing to get him out will fail." Jane said darkly.

"We've hired some guys to do some dirty work," he started.

"Lincoln, no one comes out of there alive, ever." She stated firmly. "The rumors about that place are real. There are no guards; there are no visitation rooms. It's simply a building full of cons, the strong ones survive and the weak die."

"My brother's in there!" Lincoln hissed, clamping his hand to the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Lincoln. But it's the truth. You need to know what you're getting yourself into." The woman's voice softened but still remained firm.

"I don't give a damn what you know about that place, I'm getting my brother out of there." Lincoln threw back, sharing a determined glance with Sara. "No matter what it takes. I'd be dead right now if it weren't for him."

"Alright, Lincoln." Jane stopped him, "I get it. You're getting him out. But this isn't like Fox River. Like I said before, even the guards are afraid to get to close. What do you think your mercenaries can do?"

"I was hoping you might know someone who knows someone-" Lincoln implied, running off.

He sighed when he heard her give a light chuckle. "It so happens that I do. I've

already dispatched an agent to your location."

"And money-Jane…we're gonna need money." Lincoln interrupted quickly.

"I know, I've set up an account for you, the agent will know how to retrieve the money." Jane assured quickly.

Lincoln stood and walked to the window, his back facing Sara. "Jane-how's LJ?"

"Good." Jane responded softly, her voice significantly gentler. "He's at school right now, but he should be home in a few hours."

"Thanks," Lincoln rested a hand against the wall, needing the extra support. "Thanks, Jane. I mean it."

"I know, Lincoln. And you're welcome. Call again when the agent arrives." Jane ended stiffly, as if ashamed of her previous tone.

"Will do," Lincoln pulled the phone from him and snapped it shut. He allowed himself a single deep breath before turning back to Sara.

"Everything alright?" She asked slowly, studying him.

Lincoln gave a curt nod, "Just wanted to make sure LJ was alright."

Sara's eyes dropped to her feet. After a moment, she walked to the little table and sat on one of the chairs. "What's he like?"

"He's pretty cool," Lincoln smirked. He walked to her and sat in the other chair. "A lot like me but he's smart. Really smart. He's gonna be someone someday. After this is all over, he's gonna make me proud. Guess he's not too much like me…more like Mike."

Sara grinned at the fatherly pride, "I'm sure he's wonderful, no matter who he takes after." She reached across the table to pat the Lincoln's arm gently. "I'd like to meet him someday." She added wistfully.

Lincoln tugged Sara's hand from his arm into the palm of his hand and squeezed. "You will. When we're sitting on our beach and you and Mike have your hammock. We'll have nothing but time then. You'll have to endure one of LJ's lectures on sports and listen to Mike's endless speeches on random architecture."

Sara lowered her head, not wanting him to see the tears swelling in her eyes. She choked back the tears and smiled at him. "Right now I'd settle for him. No hammock, no paradise, no future…just him safe."

Lincoln tucked her hand under another palm. "We'll get through this Sara. All of it. Then one day you'll have your hammock. You just need-"

"Don't! Don't tell me to have faith!" Sara snapped, trying to pull her hand away from his as Lincoln tightened his grip, "I'm sick of this. Michael doesn't deserve this! Any of it! If there was any God, any justice, I'd be in that hellhole rotting away while he laid basking in the sun. Don't even start with that!"

Lincoln smirked, "What?!" Sara snapped, "What's so damn funny?"

"You think the 'keep the faith' is implying keeping faith with God?"

Sara stared at him, confused. Lincoln continued with a gentle but confident smile, "When I first told Mikey that, I wanted him to have faith in me. Have faith that no matter what I'd love him that I'd take care of him. He did. And then he let me have faith in him. Now it's our turn. Mike has faith that we're gonna get him out of there and I'm not gonna let him down." He gave Sara's another a confident squeeze and lost his smile, "So we're gonna have faith doc, we're gonna have faith then we're gonna get him out of there."

It was six hours later when they heard a knock on the door. Sara jumped from the bed and stared blindly at the door. Lincoln stepped forward, moving behind the door. He tossed Sara a gun then gave her a nod.

Sara lifted the gun in her hand, supressing a shiver, trying to erase the memories of her last encounter with a gun. She forced herself to think of the matter at hand.

"Who is it?" She called gently.

"A friend sent me, said you might need some help locating a friend of yours."

Sara paused, that was a woman's voice. An American woman. She shared a confused glance with Lincoln. "Come in! Slowly! I want to see your hands the entire time."

"Of course, miss." The answer came through the door.

Lincoln nodded at Sara one last time, as the door slid open.

"Step through, slowly." Sara instructed, as the woman moved around the door.

She was taller then Sara, with dark hair in a bundle at her neck. Sara could see the tight muscles from under her shirt. She studied the woman's face, desperate to see any deceit.

She had a soft complexion, with hard eyes. Sara fought back a shiver. She was help, she reminded herself. This woman was going to help them rescue Michael.

Suddenly, Lincoln slammed the door shut and stepped in behind her. The woman turned her head to see Lincoln but kept her body in place. Sara allowed herself a moment of awe, she wasn't sure she could have handled Lincoln Burrows being that close with such a distrustful expression on his face.

"Dr. Tancredi? Mr. Burrows?" She looked between the two.

"Yes," Sara nodded.

"My name is Alice Connor, I'm here to help you get Scofield out. But before we start there are a few things you should know. First, only a few people have ever made it out of Sona. And those who have…well…death was their only true freedom after such an experience. Second, the chances that he's survived this long are unlikely, no matter how smart he is." Alice looked behind her at Lincoln, then back at Sara. "With that said, are you sure you want to continue?"

Lincoln shot Sara a glance, as she smirked. "You don't know Michael, he's alive. And he's waiting for us. With that said, we have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

"It shouldn't be hard to find him, there are only two levels and a courtyard. However there will be a few hundred very angry cons. You can expect resistance. They have no weapons beyond homemade knives so it shouldn't be too difficult." Alice explained to the leader of the group, who gave her a stoic nod. "We need as much discretion as possible and at the same time, this has to be a quick and quiet event. We need our man to be extracted and brought back to this location within the two hour time limit."

"We understand," the mercenary growled.

"He's not going to be expecting you so be cautions not to injure him. Here's a photo-" Alice handed the man a photo. He studied it for a moment then passed it behind him to the three men at his back.

Sara tightened her arms around herself; she was standing in the corner eyeing the men who would save Michael. They scared her, yet at the same time it she was confident of their abilities. In this world, fear was a weapon.

"Do you have our money?"

Lincoln handed him a stuffed envelope, "Half now, half when you're back with my brother."

"Fine," The leader agreed, as he cast a glance at Alice, "Anything else we should know about?"

"Yeah," Alice shot a glance at Lincoln, "He'd like to join you."

"No." came the growled answer, "This isn't a tour, I can't watch out for him on top of getting your man out of that place."

"I can take care of myself," Lincoln snarled.

"No doubt, American. But we're paid to do a job and we're gonna do it, but we ain't gonna worry about a tag along." The man snarled staring at Lincoln.

Lincoln made a move toward him, "He's my-"

"Lincoln-stop." Sara said from behind him. "Lincoln."

Lincoln turned; his eyes fell upon her exhausted face. "It'd be best-"

"If they say they can do it, let them." She cast a glance at the leader, "They look the part, Linc-let them do their job."

"Thanks little lady," The leader winked at her, "We'll bring your man back so long as your money's good."

"Remember the time frame." Alice repeated quickly as they started toward the door. "And the 'quick and quiet' part."

Lincoln turned back to watch them exit the room. After the door slid closed he turned back to Sara, "They could cheat us. Just take the money and run. You can see how greedy they are."

"That's why I trust them, Linc. Because no matter what, it's never enough. They'll do the job and come back for more." Sara took a few paces toward him, bringing herself into the light. "Why are you suddenly so nervous? This was your idea."

"And why the hell didn't you talk me out of it?" He watched her. "We could have just blown three hundred thousand."

"It's an attempt to get him out. It's worth it." Sara answered. She turned her head toward Alice. "Thank you for dealing with them." She nodded.

"Of course," Alice answered eyeing Sara deprecatingly.

Sara cast Lincoln a concluding glance before heading right into the bathroom and closed the door slowly behind her.

Lincoln sighed at the closed door then walked to the table and began pouring himself a cup of coffee.

After a moment of silence, Alice sat on the edge of one of the beds. "Why does she do that? It's the third time this morning that she's locked herself in there."

"She's crying," Lincoln answered on a heavy sigh, "She likes to pretend I can't hear her or that I don't know what she's doing."

"They were close?" Alice balanced her arms on her legs and leaned forward.

"They barely knew each other," Lincoln answered stiffly taking a seat opposite of her.

"But what they knew -they loved."

"Love?" Alice smirked, "You're kidding."

Lincoln glared at her, "Do I look like I kid?"

Alice dropped her smile; "Sorry-it's just I thought that was a cover to get her off…I didn't realize-"

"That my baby brother was stupid enough to fall for the prison doc? Yeah, well that's him all right. Planned the whole goddamn thing out, then the one and only big kink in the plan is his own fault." Lincoln cast a glance at the door.

"So she shot that man because—" Alice promoted.

"Because he was gonna shoot one of us….had his gun aimed at my chest. I'd be in the grave right now if it weren't for her. And I have a feeling Michael would be too." Lincoln muttered, a dark expression covering his eyes. "She risked everything to save us…twice…fuck…third times a charm."

"It wasn't like it was your fault," Alice comforted gently. "You were going to die."

"You should have seen him when he realized what she had done when we were back in the States." Lincoln whispered, his eyes far off. "I've never seen him so broken…so utterly lost."

"She means that much to him?" Alice muttered in surprise.

"He's in there to protect her…I'd say so." Lincoln snapped.

Alice glared at him a moment then stood, "Listen, I can't even begin to understand everything you three have been through. But how about cutting me some slack. I'm doing my best to work with a situation I know nothing of. I was knee deep in another case when my contact called me and told me to get here. I had a fifteen minute brief of the situation before I got here."

Lincoln sighed, "Shit, lady…I'm sorry….It's just been crazy…Don't know who to trust and who to shoot at. Then all of a sudden my little brother's in a place worse then Fox River."

Alice turned to him with a gentle smile, "No one's blaming you for being cautious…I'm just asking for a chance to prove myself."

Lincoln stared at her for a moment before ducking his head in a nod. "Whatever you say lady."

"It's been two hours." Alice sighed, stepping back into the room.

Lincoln laid flat on his back on his bed, his arms linked behind his head.

"I know." He answered.

Alice closed the door and glanced at the bathroom door. "Has she come out yet?"

"Nope…and I really need to pee." Lincoln whined.

Alice sighed, "Maybe you should tell her to come out."

Lincoln snorted, "Yeah that'll work. 'Hey Sara-get your ass out here and grow a pair,'" he pushed himself into a sitting position, "I've done enough to wreck them…if she wants to cry her eyes out I'm not gonna stop her."

"Whatever." Alice sighed heavily. She dropped into a chair and lifted her watch. "They should have made contact-"

"Give them more time," Sara's cracked voice cut her off.

Both her companions jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Sara-" Lincoln said, his voice dark from seeing the dark red circles under her eyes.

"It's a twenty minute drive each way…then we have no idea what they'd actually face in those walls." Sara explained tightly. "Just give them more time…"

"No one's giving up, Sara. Don't worry." Lincoln encouraged with a faint smile.

He cast the bathroom a longing glance. Sara caught it and stepped out.

"Go," she said lightly, moving away as he bolted from the bed and dashed into the room.

Alice studied Sara as she moved to the little fridge and got herself a bottle of water.

"Are you alright?" She asked slowly.

"Fine," Sara answered stiffly, untwisting the bottle cap.

"We'll give them another few hours, Doctor, but you must understand this position could be compromised and-" Alice stood, linking her hands in front of her.

"You want us to leave?" Sara turned, her expression dark. The bottle in her hands now forgotten.

Alice sighed, "I'm afraid we don't have a choice."

"We're not leaving without Michael." Sara said through a clenched jaw.

"Dr. Tancredi, I'm here to protect you and Lincoln. I was trained to protect you. You have to let me do my job." Alice started firmly.

"Until we have Michael, we're not running. I don't care what you were trained to do."

The door to the bathroom swung open, Lincoln stepped out with a relieved smile.

"Thanks Sara." He lost his smile when he felt the tension between the two.

"What'd I miss?"

"Ms. Connor thinks we need to leave. Just forget about Michael and save ourselves." Sara snapped.

Lincoln sighed, "Sara, she's got a point. This whole thing could be a set up. Just a way to keep us in one spot until they can get to us."

"So you want to leave him there too?" Sara gasped, her voice hard.

"Sara, it's not about leaving him-" Lincoln started.

Suddenly a banging filled the room. The three people jumped.

The three looked stunned at the door for a moment. Sara felt her stomach shudder with anxiety. Was it them? Did they do it? Did they have him? Seconds later her silent questions were answered.

"Open up, we got him!" an exhausted guttural voice called.

Sara glanced toward Lincoln, knowing he could see the fear in her eyes.

Alice was the first to move to the door, she pulled her gun from her pocket and clamped it tightly between both hands.

"Alright, I'm opening the door," Alice called out.

She glanced back at Lincoln and Sara then dropped her hand onto the door handle.

The door opened allowing Sara to see the other side. She gasped, a hand flew to her mouth when she saw the man who had occupied her mind for the past few months.

But he wasn't as she remembered him. Standing between two men, his eyes downcast and glossed over, Sara wondered if he even knew where he was.

She heard Lincoln mutter his name. Michael lifted his head, as if just then understanding where he was. He saw his brother first, his eyes widening in shock and surprise.

"Lincoln," he muttered, his voice broken from emotion.

"Oh my god," Sara whispered. She realized he was wearing the same clothing she had

last seen him in. She could see the bruises on his face, the spilt lip in the beginnings of being healed.

Michael's eyes turned to her, shock and fear in his eyes. "…Sara?" he whispered.

"Michael," Sara dropped her arms to her side and rushed to him.

Michael stepped into the doorway, meeting her halfway. He watched her come toward him, he caught her in his arms, still half in a daze. He blinked rapidly as her body pressed against his. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her tightly to him. He lowered his head to her shoulder and exhaled her name. "Sara,"

"Our money?" A voice behind him spoke.

"Here," Alice's voice answered him. Taking a step in front of the couple.

Michael nearly lifted Sara from the ground as he took a few feet putting some distance between them and the mercenaries. He didn't release his hold or allow her to move an inch away from him.

Sara gasped into his neck as another sob wracked her body. He was there, in her arms. Nothing in her life had ever felt so good. "I'm so sorry," she tried to whisper. But as the words came from her she knew they wouldn't be understood through the tears. She buried her face in his neck and clung desperately to him.

"You ok?" She heard Lincoln asked gently from behind her.

Michael pulled his head from Sara's shoulder and nodded to his brother, "Yeah."

He withdrew one hand from around her waist and rested it on his brother's shoulder.

Lincoln gripped his brother's hand on him, "You look like hell."

Michael smirked, "Thanks."

Sara heard them and desperately fought for some control. She swallowed another sob and pulled back to face him, "Michael-" she felt him replace his hand around her waist. His fingers digging into her hips almost painfully, "I'm so sorry…" she whispered cupping his face in her hands.

"Don't-" his breath hitting her mouth, his eyes burned into hers.

"And another 15 grand to ensure we never see you again," Alice's voice said over Michael's.

Michael turned, his arms still around Sara's waist, pulling her with him. He cast a wry eye to Alice then glanced at the mercenaries.

"It was all we could think of," Sara whispered against his neck. Her eyes' were following his.

"It's fine," he muttered back. His voice taunt, his eyes even harder.

"Won't be a problem," the leader muttered, "After that place we're going somewhere cold. Getting away for a while" The man cast a glance to Michael, then gave a respectful nod. He glanced down at Alice, "Keep the extra money," he handed the extra cash back, then turned to looked back up at Michael. "We're even now, Scofield." He turned back and followed his companions from the entrance.

Sara looked up at Michael as the door closed and his hands tightened around her, dragging her hips against his.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked.

Michael ignored her and glared at Alice. "Who's this?"

"Alice Connor," Lincoln said quickly, "One of Jane's agents. She's on our side."

"We don't need you anymore," Michael gave her a fierce look, "I'm going to ask you to please leave."

"Michael, she's the reason we got you out of there. Yeah we paid those scum bags but she knew the layout and the best entrances…." Lincoln moved to stand in front of them.

"We can't trust her," Michael hissed glancing at his brother. "We can only trust each other."

"I'm not saying that we can tell her our deepest and darkest secrets. But we need someone here, this isn't like before. You don't have a plan and we sure as hell don't know what we're up against."

"He's right Michael," Sara laid a hand on his chest; desperate to feel more of him, to be sure he was real but also to calm him. "She's been on our side through this…we need her."

"I can assure you, Mr. Scofield my only priority is getting you three out of the country as quickly and safely possible." Alice said professionally, her eyes hard on Michael.

Michael continued to study her for a moment before giving a reluctant nod and turning back to Sara. He released a heavy breath and leaned his forehead against hers.

Sara linked her arms behind him, still unable to believe he was alive. She used one hand to stroke the base of his chin…her eyes devoured his face.

"You're safe now," Lincoln said, taking a step close to them. Placing a hand on Michael's back.

Michael closed his eyes, "No I'm not."


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to go," Alice's voice broke through the circle of comfort Michael's arms provided for Sara.

She lifted her head from Michael's shoulder and looked toward the other woman. Lincoln had already begun packing their few items into a duffle bag.

Sara nodded, but didn't take her arms from around the man who's head was still buried in her shoulder.

Michael hadn't released her since their first contact.

He had embraced his brother while still holding on to her, and while it had given her such comfort , at the same time it bothered her.

She could tell he wasn't physical injured; she had scanned his body quickly for any signs of bullets or knifes wounds, but the relief she had felt was as great as her concern now.

All his injures weren't physical, Sara released a ragged breath. Before this ordeal was settled she knew she'd be wishing they were.

Michael lifted his head from Sara's body; he sucked in a frayed breath. "Where?"

Sara blinked; she had completely forgotten Alice's statement.

Michael's hand ran down her side, resting at her hip. She shot him a quick glance, the touch wasn't as sexual as it seemed. It was for comfort.

But for whom Sara didn't know.

"A safe house I've already prepared. It will have everything we need to start our trip out of the country." Alice answered quickly, wiping down the nightstand for fingerprints.

"You already have a safe house?" Michael asked suspiciously.

Alice turned back to him, "It isn't specifically for you….I was planning to use it on another mission. But since it fell through and I'm here now, we're going to use it." Alice gave him a hard glare. "Is there a problem with that, Mr. Scofield?"

Sara griped his forearm and sent Alice a glare. "There's no problem. We've all had been through a lot and had a long day, let's just go."

Alice turned back, shaking her head in annoyance. "Fine-whatever…we still need to leave."

"I'm ready." Lincoln said suddenly, emerging from the bathroom, zipping up the bag in his hands, "Hey Alice-did you park the car in the front or back?"

"Back. The keys are under the seat. Why don't you take your brother and Sara down-I'll finish with the room and be right down ," Alice suggestion over her shoulder.

Lincoln sent Michael a weak grin, "You ready to blow this joint, little brother?"

Michael slipped an arm possessively around Sara's waist, "Let's get out of here."

She knew it wasn't going to be happily ever after. She knew that he wouldn't be the same person. He would be scarred…different. But as Sara sat in the back seat in the middle of the SUV, her hand resting under Michael's on his thigh, she thought it could be different.

He was holding her…hadn't let her be a completely foot from him since they were reunited. But he still felt miles away, still locked in that hell.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, hoping he would turn his face from the window.

"Fine." He didn't move his head.

Sara sighed, and contented herself with studying him. She could see bloodstains that were obviously not his. She could see mud caked onto his clothing.

She leaned forward and tapped Lincoln gently on the shoulder with her free hand.

"Do you have any water?"

"Sure," he reached into the duffle bag and pulled a bottle of water.

Sara pulled a dry napkin from her pock and twisted the cap off the bottle.

"Michael, turn to me. You're lip—" she started holding the open bottle between her legs.

He pulled his hand from hers. "Not now," he muttered.

"Michael-it looks pretty bad." She used her free hand to touch his cheek.

"Not now, Sara!" Michael snapped, turning his head quickly. "Just leave it alone!" He glared at her hard for a moment then turn back.

Lincoln stared in the review mirror at his brother, and then sent Sara a sympathetic glance. He gave a light shake of his head, implying to leave him alone.

"He'll be alright for now, Sara." Lincoln leaned over the back of the seat. "When we get to Alice's safe house you can give him a full work over." He added lightly.

Sara forced herself to met Lincoln's eyes. "Right," she sighed.

Moments later Alice jerked open the door to the Pale SUV and stepped in without a glance at the two passengers. "Sure you don't want me to drive?"

Lincoln smirked, "I think I can handle it."

"Didn't cross my mind that you couldn't," Alice muttered as the engine roared to life. "Just thought I would be driving since you have no clue where we're going."

"And you can't tell me?" he sent her a charming grin, "Use that pretty mouth of yours and give me directions."

"Watch it," Alice warned, strapping herself against the seat.

Lincoln made a sound that could have been a snort or a laugh, "Consider it watched."

Sara leaned against the back of the middle seat, her hands knit tightly together on her lap.

She suddenly regretted pushing Michael….he wasn't making any contact now. Before, at lest, he had insisted on holding her. Now he was blocking her physically too.

She turned slightly to look at him. His exhausted body sat rigged on the seat, his spine barely touching the back of the seat, his one hand taping anxious against his knee while the other tapped the against the arm rest.

Sara forced herself to return her glaze to the front of the vehicle.

She didn't want to pressure him…

He needed time…he needed to come to her of his own free will….She wouldn't-

"Where's your seat belt?" His hoarse voice said suddenly, pulling Sara out of her thoughts.

Sara jerked her head toward him, "What?"

"Your seat belt," he looked at her waist, "These roads are rough-"

"Oh," Sara lowered her eyes to the seat. "I guess it's tucked under the seat." She looked back up at him; his eyes were focus on where the belt would be. "Michael-I'm sorry…I'm making you uncomfortable-"

"Move over an inch," He ordered softly, ignoring her statement. He shoved a rough dirty hand under the back of the seat and dug for the belt. Seconds later he pulled it up. "Here,"

He used his left hand to wrap around her waist and move her back toward him. With his other hand he clamped the seat belt securely around her waist.

"There," he sighed contently, turning back to the window.

Sara took the opportunity to clutch his hand. "Michael I'm sorry-"

Michael gripped her hand tightly almost painfully and swore harshly, "Forget it, Sara. We don't have time for it."

Sara flinched; his chopped words broke her heart. He had hurt her before, used her to break out of a prison, every action he took to bring his plan together inevitably lead to more pain, but he had never hurt her like he did just then.

Before, Sara realized, before Sona he had been someone else…. But this was after Sona…. Sara closed her eyes against tears and leaned against the back of the seat.

"I need a map…a cell phone and a sheet of paper. If you can find any type of phone book I'll need that as well." Michael said as he entered one of the rooms in the safe house Alice had lead them too.

Lincoln had told Michael to take Sara up stairs and calm her down. Michael had done as he was told but not for Sara or even himself. He needed time to form plans.

"Michael you need to let me have a look at you." Sara spoke gently, stepping up from behind him and laying a comforting hand on his arm.

He brushed off her hand quickly and stepped forward. "I'm fine, I need to work out what were going to do."

"Let Alice and Lincoln deal with that," Sara replied quickly.

Michael turned on her angrily, "I'm not letting Alice 'deal' with anything."

"I understand you don't trust her. She's not exactly my favourite person either but—" Sara stared at him, still unnerved by his temper, by the anger the roared throughout his body.

Every time she touched him she could feel the rigid muscles, the anger soaked deeper into him.

"But nothing, Sara. We can't trust her and it's as simple as that." He snapped glaring at her.

"Fine…but she's still trying to help us." She tired again, desperate for any form of reason between them.

"Did she tell you that?" He turned his back toward her.

"Yes, but also Jane sent her."

"So you believe a woman you've never met before?" Michael shook his head, his exhaustion apparent in his eyes.

Sara watched his shoulders slump gently; the anger…the paranoia was finally driving him to exhaustion.

"No. Lincoln trusts Jane, you trust Lincoln and I trust you there for I trust Alice." Sara sighed gently. She couldn't return his anger…she wouldn't. That's what he wanted. That's why he was pushing her so hard. He wanted her to fight with him…he wanted her to blow up and blame him. He wanted her to hurt him….She refused to give him that release.

Sara lifted her eyes from his body to the back of his head as it shook gently as if mocking her logic.

"Can I please look you over now?" She took a single step that brought her close enough to touch his shoulder

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Michael," She could feel his blood pulsing under her hand.

"God damn it, Sara just get what I told you!" He swore suddenly, turning on her.

She dropped her hand from his arm in a reflex. His movement, his words scared her.

She watched a flash of regret post over his face.

"Don't be…I guess I'm in the way," she mumbled, suddenly feeling as if she had been wrong about him. Maybe it had been too much…maybe he would never-

"Sara I'm sorry." He sighed…. she could hear the last of the anger bleed from his voice.

She kept her eyes focused on over his shoulder. "You've been through a lot and I'm pressuring you."

She heard him release a heavy sigh, "Sara," he lifted a hand and placed it carefully on her forearm. Sara froze under his arm…it was too gentle…too fragile. She was suddenly afraid to move for fear he'd remove his hand. "That's not true…either way it doesn't excuse being cruel to you."

"No, it doesn't." she trained her eyes to him and gave him a small smile, "But I understand."

"I wish I did." He tightened his hold on her; taking another step he brought them inches from each other. "Every moment I was in there I thought about you. It drove me crazy because you were always on the tip of my mind…. I somehow connected you to any thought. And now that I'm out," Michael stumbled over his words. Sara could see the emotion building in his voice. "I'm being insensitive to you."

"It's my fault…this whole thing is because I shot that agent…You went to that place because of me." Sara spoke quickly.

Michael lifted his eyes to hers. He gave a firm shake of his head. "Sara I made a choice to protect you…"

"And look where that got you. In an even worse situation then Lincoln got you." She gasped, feeling tears swell in her eyes.

"I don't blame you." He stated firmly… "I don't."

"You are…" she sighed, lifting a hand to run under her eyes. "You do and that's ok….I know you're angry with me and you have every right—this is all my fault."

Michael tightened his grip on her arm; he lifted his free hand to her chin. "You think I'm angry with you?"

"Well aren't you? It's because of me," Sara whispered.

Michael cut her off angrily. "Sara I'm furious with myself for leaving you! I'm furious with my brother for not getting you the hell out of here, for trusting some woman with both your lives."

"Michael,"

"Lincoln doesn't think things out. He doesn't consider every angle. I have to take over and get us out of here. I couldn't really protect you before but…but I'm here now and I'm going to protect you. Nothing will harm you…ever. I promise you." He told her savagely…his hand holding her arm tightly.

"Michael…." Sara sighed calmly.

"Tell me you believe me, tell me you trust me." He dropped his eyes to hers. He lowered to his tone.

Sara's eyes fell to her feet. She wanted to believe that Michael was furious with her and Lincoln for trusting a stranger. But every time she looked at him she seen the damage of her crime, she could only imagine his true feelings.

"Let me look you over." She lifted her eyes to him.

Michael hand dropped in surrender. He gave a heavy disappointed sigh.

"Lift your shirt," she muttered.

"I'm going to get us out of here." He vowed quietly, still staring at her as if she the only thing he could see. "We're still going to sail off into the sunset…just give me time."

Sara blinked back tears. She wanted to believe him…she so desperately did. But how could she have a happily ever after with the man who endure hell because of her?

"Give me more time, Sara. Please." He begged, silently wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sara sobbed suddenly, letting go of all her emotions. She buried herself into his chest and wound her arms around him.

He hated when he did to her. He hated lying to her. He hated knowing that he couldn't guarantee her happily ever after. He couldn't even guarantee her tomorrow, much less another chance at life.

Michael pried himself from the bed where he had fallen asleep next to her. She had sobbed in his arms for twenty minutes until finally giving into sleep. Completely forgetting about waiting to look him over and for that Michael sent a silent pray of thanks. He wasn't ready for that just yet.

He stared down at her sleeping form for a moment. In both prisons he had dreamed of her. Dreamt of seeing her like this….seeing her in his bed fast asleep. He had dreamt of another life for them. In one prison he plotted and planned on how to have that life. In the other he plotted and planed to end his life quickly, just to give her peace.

Michael tore his eyes from her figure, he couldn't stay here. He bent forward, placed a heavy kiss on her forehead then moved back. He had to go; there was work to be done.

Michael approached Alice with a heavy step. "Did you get everything I asked for ready?"

"Yes." The woman answered looking up from him.

"Where's Lincoln?" Michael asked, looking around the small dining room.

"Sent him up to get some shut eye," Alice stepped off the stool she was on. "Sara?"

"The same," Michael answered quickly.

"Ready?"

Michael looked back at the steps that lead to the two people he loved most.

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

Sara had spent the last 29 years of her life waking up alone.

None of her boyfriends had ever stayed the night, not once.

She was used to the feeling of waking up alone, bruised and exhausted with nothing and no one there to comfort her.

She was used to it.

However as her eyelids tore themselves apart Sara felt the empty side of the bed as though it were a slap in the face. She jerked into a sitting positing and glanced around the room.

She knew she had fallen asleep with Michael around her, his body holding her tightly against his. She thought he'd wake up next to her, that for the first time she'd wake up with someone who loved her. She just assumed their first night together would end like that. Yet it hadn't. He was gone. What if something had happened to him? What if-

"Michael," she gasped throwing a panicked glance around the tiny room.

She yanked the blankets from her body and jumped from the bed and looked desperately around.

She raked her hands threw her hair. She could feel her heart beat faster…Suddenly her hands began to sweat.

She forced herself to take a deep breath.

She needed to be calm. He wouldn't go far…he was downstairs…Even if he wasn't with her he was still safe. He was safe.

Sara dropped against the back the bed. For a moment, a split second she was afraid it had all been a dream: that he was really back in Sona…back in the hell she had forced him in.

Sara lifted her jacket from the floor. Michael had undressed her after she had fallen asleep to allow her a better night's sleep.

She lifted the heavy cloth to her face, she breathed in and smelled Michael.

She allowed herself to wonder when he had infiltrated even her clothing. It shouldn't surprise her on how easy he had take over her life.

Within the first meeting at Fox River she was completely consumed by him. Her every thought was of him, and the few that remained innocent always lead to him. Why should it surprise her now?

Sara slide her arms through the jacket, jammed her feet into the shoes that had been placed neatly at the end of the bed.

She opened the door to the room and quietly stepped out.

She paused, hoping to hear Michael's voice. Instead silences greeted her.

Sara forced herself to take another breath. She hurried down the stairs, not bothering to look around.

She stepped into the kitchen then stopped dead when she saw Lincoln sitting at the island table in the centre of the room sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. Alone.

"Where's Michael?" She whispered, surprised to find her voice hoarse.

Lincoln's head shot up at her voice. "Sara,"

She took a shaking step forward. "Linc…where's Michael?"

Lincoln released his cup and sighed heavily. "He's gone Sara…"

"Gone?" Sara whispered breathlessly, she took a step forward. "Gone? Where?"

"Hell if I know." Lincoln grumbled. "Got up this morning and they were both gone."

"Both?" Sara repeated in confusion. "What do you mean?" She sucked in a ragged breath. "Lincoln where is Michael?"

"I. Don't. Know." Lincoln shot to his feet. "You think I had had known that Alice would,"

"Alice is gone too?" Sara gasped. She took hold of the nearest counter…needing something to stabilize her. Michael's words shot through her. _"We can't trust her. We can only trust each other."_ "Oh god-did she—?"

"I don't know!" Lincoln yelled, glaring at her. "I don't fucking know! She could have taken him or the jackass could have taken a walk and she just went with him! I don't know! I was asleep!"

Sara flinched as Lincoln slammed the cup back onto the counter. She closed her eyes as the cup shattered. She felt a piece of glass shoot across her cheek, giving her a slight sting.

"Lincoln!" She yelled, forcing her to face him. "Calm down!"

Lincoln turned back to her. Sara could see the fear quickly replace the anger.

"Calm down, Lincoln-we can't lose ourselves now! We need to know where they've gone…if something happened to him or if he just took off." She said with a firm voice. She allowed herself a moment of surprise; she felt anything but collected right now.

"Sara-if something's happened to him…" Lincoln mumbled.

Sara swallowed a sob. "Nothing's happened to him," she forced strength into her voice the rest of her didn't feel. "We have to be strong, Linc,"

"Sara we just broke him out of Sona…" Lincoln glared at her, "It took us over a week to accomplish that. Now he's gone again—"

"I know, I understand." She gulped a breath. "OK-let's go over this…."

Before she could vocalize her fears they heard their secret knock rap twice against the door. Lincoln shot to his feet, moving past Sara even before the last knock hit the door.

She fell into step behind him…her eyes locked on the door. It wouldn't be open until Lincoln slide the key into the lock and turned. Sara waited and watched from a few feet away as Lincoln carefully looked through the peek hole.

Sara felt the breath caught in her lungs when Lincoln turned back and gave her a tried smile. Her entire body sagged in relief.

Lincoln quickly unlocked the door and yanked it open for the two people.

Sara watched Michael and Alice step into the little living room.

Michael held a box in one hand, the other sat securely over the move. Alice looked tense, and exhausted.

"Michael," Sara breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you Ok?"

Michael met her eyes, and nodded. "Fine."

"Where the hell were you guys?" Lincoln snapped as he closed the door behind them.

"We had to get some supplies." Alice told him quickly.

"Oh yeah?" Lincoln looked at the box his brother held. "What was so important that you risked everything?"

"We were careful," Alice started, sending him a warning glance that he ignored.

"What happened?" Michael asked harshly, his eyes focused on Sara.

Sara frowned. "What?"

Michael took a heavy stepped toward her. "Your cheek, what happened?"

She lifted a hand to her cheek, and then brought it out to look at. A tiny freckle of blood appeared. Sara looked quickly at Lincoln who dropped his hand in guilt. "Nothing. Michael where were you? We were worried sick."

"We had to get something from the Christina Rose before we headed out." Michael informed her tightly, his eyes still locked hard on her scratched cheek. "What happened Lincoln?" Michael asked his brother, not moving his hard glaze.

"I…." Lincoln swallowed then looked up at his brother, "I was worried about you…I broke a glass….a bit hit Sara."

Michael's hand tightened around the box in one hand. "I can't believe you—"

"Michael!" Sara placed a hand on his wrist, hoping to calm him. Instead the moment her flesh made contact with his he jerked. His entire body jolted form her touch. He instantly took a step back. Sara dropped her hand as if he had slapped her. For a moment she wished he had, it would be preferable to this.

His eyes met her for a moment; they were so full of fear, of panic she doubted he knew who she was. Then in the next blink it was gone. And only the hard cold eyes remained.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Sara could only nod blindly as he stepped past her, no longer interested in her injure.

Alice followed Michael into the kitchen, sparing Sara a quick glance of apology.

Sara waited until she heard Michael moving in the kitchen before she looked at his brother. She could feel the tears beaming in her eyes.

"Sara," Lincoln started. He took a step toward her and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He's been through so much-"

Sara closed her eyes, "I just don't understand him. One moment he's the same as before, worried about my safety. Then next," she lowered her head, "He's so cold and hard I'm not even sure it's him sometimes."

"It's him, Sara. But he's been through hell. This was different the Fox River-he had a plan. A way out, and let's not forget he had you. You were able to keep even a small part of his humanity alive." Lincoln offered a brief smile that quickly faded as he started speaking, "But we don't know what happened in this place. He had no one…he had nothing; no chance at getting out, no idea how to survive the night."

"I know," Sara muttered, "I know. And that's why it hurts so much." She gasped as a sob racked her body, "Because I'm the reason he's this way. It's because of me—"

Before she could finish her sentence the sound of a shattering window filled the small apartment. Sara flinched as Lincoln dove to the ground, pulling her under him as he went.

She wasn't really sure what had happened until she felt her head slam into the wooden floor and heard shots fill the room, seemingly breaking through every window.

"Sara!! Lincoln!!" She heard Michael scream from the kitchen. She could hear the panic and fear in his voice.

"Stay where you are!" Lincoln called back above the ray of bullets.

Lincoln pulled Sara's head under his chest as two loud shot gun blasts blew through the door. Lincoln flinched as splinters of wood shattered over his body.

"Get in here!" Alice screamed her voice full of urgency. "Lincoln! Get her in here!"

Lincoln waited a moment longer, they could hear a vehicle stopping in front of the apartment and stepping thundering toward them. "Alright Sara, stay under me but get your ass in the kitchen."

Sara looked up at him, she was still in shock, "Linc,"

"MOVE!"

Sara didn't wait for him to tell her again. She flipped onto her stomach and crawled as quickly as she could toward the kitchen. She pushed herself with her feet, crawling through the debris field the room had become.

She reached out with one hand, trying to pull herself further when her hand met Michael's. Sara looked in front of her. Michael lay on his stomach, his body covered by the diving wall.

"Give me your hand, Sara!" he reached toward her.

Sara extended her hand toward his, hearing another ray of bullets hitting the walls above their heads. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist and pull her quickly toward him.

"We have to get out of here," Alice said quietly.

Sara looked toward Alice and Michael and they realized they both had guns in there hands. She stared at Michael in surprise he didn't bother to answer her gaze. Instead he pulled her against the length of his body and covered her.

"Once Lincoln gets in here get to the back window in the bathroom and crawl onto the pipe leading down," He whispered harshly in her ear. His face pressed tightly against the back of her head. "I've already tired it and it's strong enough to handle all of us."

"Michael," she tried to speak.

"Shhh…" he growled into her hair, "We don't have much time…they're going to come in any second now…"

As he spoke Lincoln appeared in the room. "Guys, we gotta move."

"Go, Sara," Michael removed his hand from her waist and pushed her toward the other door leading out of the room.

Sara cast Michael a lingering glance, for a moment not caring about the bullets shattering the walls above them or the promise of certain death if they stay there any longer.

"You're coming…right?"

The sound of the door slamming in broke their glaze. Instead of responding to the danger Michael grabbed Sara and dragged her toward the other exit. He pushed her through the door.

Sara was barely aware of anything but Michael pushing her toward the tiny bathroom. She knew Linc and Alice were behind them but nothing beyond that. Later she would look back and wonder how she was able to stay so calm and collected. But at that moment, with Michael's hands around her waist, encouraging her each step of the way with a soft whisper.

"Go, Sara." Michael pried open the bathroom window and extended a hand toward her. "Run."

It was the last word she remembered before her world exploded and everything went black


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later the feeling of being watched woke Sara. She was vaguely aware of her body being jerked in slight motions….as if she was in a car…or on a bus. Where was she? Sara forced her eyes open, flinching when the bright sun beamed into her eyes.

"Give yourself a moment, Sara." A firm cool voice she recognized immediately told her.

Sara's eyes shot back open, she lifted her body and turned. Relieved and shock spread through her as she met Michael's gaze.

"Oh my god….Michael!" She sighed. "Thank god you're alright!"

"I was never hurt Sara, you're the one who's been out of it for a few hours." Michael said. He was sitting on a dirty floor, leaning against an even dirtier wall. As he spoke he pried himself off the wall, acting as if his body weighed far more then it did, he moved a few feet from her. "I was starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine-" Sara started, then paused as their body's jerked. "Where are we?"

She looked around; only then realizes they were in a train, a very old, decrypted train. There were two windows; both seemed to have dirt crusted at the bottom of each seal.

"We had to get as far away from there as possible," Michael explained coldly, watching as she studied her surroundings. "This wasn't part of the plan but-"

"Michael what happened back at the apartment?" she turned her glaze back to him.

Michael's head dropped, "It was because of me."

"What was?" Sara whispered, sensing already the extend of his guilt.

Michael forced his eyes to meet hers. "They followed me….they followed Alice and I back from the Christina."

Sara shook her head, "The Christina? What were you doing there?"

"It doesn't matter now, Sara. All that matters is once again I put you in danger." He said carefully, each word spoke with a tense structure.

"It's over," Sara reached across the distance parting them and placed her hand on his arm. The sudden movement caused, before she could think her body reacted to the pain with an impulsive flinch.

In an instant Michael was kneeling before her, reaching with both hands for her.

"What's wrong?" he panicked quickly.

Sara shook her head, "I'm fine, Michael…"She gave him a weak smile, "I was just laying in one position too long."

Michael ignored her. He lifted himself on his knees and bent over her shoulders.

"Shit," he muttered furiously. "God damn it."

"What?" Sara asked, confused by his actions.

"You're back….." he pulled away from her. Stood and began rummaging through a backpack. "It's bleeding." He told her before bowing his head, "Where is that damn-"

Sara twisted her head trying to see, instead her eyes landed on Lincoln and Alice behind her. Both fast asleep. Sara mentally kicked herself. She hadn't even thought of either of them, she'd been completely focused on Michael and his erratic behaviour.

She sighed with relief as she seen neither had any wounds. Instead they appeared quite content, with Alice's head resting peacefully on Lincoln's huge shoulder. Lincoln arm was wrapped protectively around the woman's slender waist, holding her tight against him.

Sara smiled and turned back to Michael. "I see their both alright."

Michael barely shot his brother a glance, "Yeah."

Sara sighed, "Michael I can barely feel anything…it's probably just a scratch."

Michael's head shot up, a fierce look spread across his face. "Sara, they tried to kill us. They almost killed you!" he pulled a bandage from the pack and stood. "I was helping you get onto the window seal so you could climb down," he spoke carefully, his voice taunt with a mixture of stress and exhaustion. "Lincoln and Alice were behind us…I heard them coming in but all I could think about was getting you out of the way." he paused; kneeling down he lifted the back of her shirt. Not at all caring that when she tried to assist him.

"Michael it wasn't your fault-" Sara tried gently, "Whatever happened it's ok. We're all out and safe."

"Hold still," He ordered. He snaked his arms around to her front to hold the bandage, he continued talking, "When they burst through the door Alice and Lincoln were able to hold them off for the most part. I was seconds always from clearing you when someone tossed a flare…."his voice trailed off.

Sara felt him tying the bandage firmly.

"It was chaos-I couldn't find you…I couldn't see…I knew they were still shooting because I could feel the room falling apart around us…" he voice flecked with emotion.

Sara, refusing to hear more turned. She faced Michael head on and gently lifted her arms around his neck. "Michael it's over. Let it go."

He closed his eyes relishing the feeling of comfort she provided. "How can I let it go when I just wrapped a bandage around you?"

"It wasn't even a scratch." Sara told him, her breath brushing across his neck. "Heck in Fox River I wouldn't have even given it a second glance." It wasn't true, but that didn't matter now. Sara's arms dropped down to his waist, allowing her to pull herself closer to him. As her hands sank to his lower back she felt him make a small move away from her hands. She lifted her head from his shoulder and met his eyes. She could see the flash of guiltily panic across his face. "Michael?"

"It's nothing, just sore." He answered disengaging them.

Sara watched him as he stood and walked back to his back. He dropped the left over bandages into the back into the pack.

"You never did let me look you over." Sara stated standing herself. "We should really do that while we have the time."

"Not necessary," He told her causally, looking anyway but at her.

"Please," Sara said slowly, "It'll make me feel better."

"No it won't." He met her eyes briefly.

Sara stepped forward, tears building in her eyes. "Can you ever forgive me? Can we ever work past this?"

"Sara," he shook his head in confusion.

"I know that my actions put you in that place. I know this is all my fault…" she muttered, tears running continualness "But I need you to know that I'd give anything to undo-"

"Sara!" Michael caught her arms, "Calm down-"

"But it's my fault!" She looked up at him. His stomach twisted as he could see the guilt, the fear in her eyes. Both of which were put there because of him.

"It's not your fault Sara…I should have protected you." He stroked her arms.

"That's the real problem isn't it?" she gave a cynical laugh, "Whenever you protect someone you always end up ruining yourself."

"I'm fine-" he tried weakly, dropping his arms from her body.

"You can barely touch me. One moment you're fine then next you act like your brother and I are your enemies." She curled her hands into a fist, desperate for control. "Whenever I try to help you push me away and act like-"

"I'm sorry," Michael cut her off. He didn't want to hear about all the ways he was failing her. All the ways he had changed. He knew very well how fucked up he had been since the first day in Sona. But that's what that place does to people, even those who try as hard as he did to fight it. In the end it will take over.

"I know!" Sara cried, "I know! That's why I want you to let me in. Let me help you."

Michael studied her for a moment; he knew what he was doing to her. He hated it but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He would lash at her for no reason in one moment and crave her the next.

"Alright," he sighed, forcing himself to release control. "Alright."

Sara's brow frowned in confusion and surprise. "Michael?"

"There's another room…." He looked at the doorway that lead out of the storage room they were in. "Let's go."

Sara said nothing as Michael lifted the backpack onto his shoulder and lead the way out of the room. She cast one last glance at Lincoln and Alice before devoting herself completely to the wonder of Michael's actions. He was acting strange again. Again being the key word there. Sara wanted to believe that her show of weakness allowed him to feel comfortable with her again.

"In here," Michael said pushing open a rotted door. He stepped inside, turned and waited for Sara to follow. When she moved into the room he closed the door tightly behind her.

Sara turned to watch him. His entire body was stiff, his face void of any emotion.

"Michael?"

Michael dropped the backpack at his feet then met her eyes steady.

"They didn't rape me." He said suddenly.

Sara flinched not only at his words but his calm demurer.

"But that doesn't mean anything." His hands lifted to his shirt and he began to unbutton them one at a time, slowly, carefully as if each button were made of gold. "I watched so many young boys-men even…getting raped to death. But it wasn't just that. They weren't even limited to mere rape…." His sentences faltered but his voice remained hollow.

Sara wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly afraid.

"In Fox River, that happened a lot. The young boys getting raped by the other cons." He finished with the top button and dropped his fingers lower. "But in Sona…it was a sport. See who could beat their boys….cut them…mutate them…then put them out of their misery by raping them to death."

Sara forced herself to swallowed what tasted like bile.

"I tried to save a boy once….he was young…loved the 'American dream'. Looked to me for protection. When they came for him I tired to fight…." Another button undone. "When I woke up I realized he was dead. It wasn't an easy death either. They made a statement out of him."

"Michael-" Sara whispered.

Michael wasn't even looking at her anymore. "His fingers were gone. His shoulders were dislocated…his leg too. His mouth-" Michael's voice finally cracked. "The things they made him do before they killed him. It should have been me."

Sara felt her stomach hurdle. She had seen it before.

"They left me alone for the most part. Only hurting those I got close to." He continued.

"At first I thought they were afraid of me….they knew who I was and maybe feared me. Then I realized these men didn't fear anything."

The last button came undone, allowing the shirt to open. Sara's eyes fell to the bare chest she hadn't seen in weeks. The body that had always intrigued her.

Michael slipped one arm through, "They caught me one day. I tried to fight them. But there was no point. There's no food in Sona, there's no rest in Sona. If you want to survive you kill. I wasn't killing therefore I was dying. And they knew it."

Sara watched as his other arm was freed of the fabric.

"They waited until I was so exhausted I didn't even want to put up a fight." He allowed the shirt to drop to the floor. He finally met her eyes, "They tortured me for hours. They thought I knew something-a way to get out….maybe. Someone who could get me out. Or maybe they just did it because they could."

Michael turned his back toward her. His eyes fell shut in shame as Sara could see his injures.

"They loved my tattoos. They thought it was fun…" he explained. "They never even asked what they were for."

Sara's hand flew to her mouth then she pressed fingers in to prevent the vomit from coming up. Her eyes filled with tears.

His back was missing strips of skin. She could tell they cut along the lines of the tattoo….as if it were a tracing board. She could see the wounds healing over, with dirt and blood still caked inside the wound. Skin was peeled off, ripped at each end.

"Oh my god, Michael." She gasped, falling to her knees.

He turned and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered staring at his inked chest. "I'm so sorry,"

Michael buried his face in her hair, "This wasn't your fault."

Sara lifted her face, Michael's hands slide onto her cheeks, holding her face to his.

"How can you say that? This entire thing is my fault!"

Michael rested his forehead against hers. "I have to protect you Sara. I have to protect you from the people hunting us…the people who want my brother and I…."He opened his eyes and stared at her, "I wanted to protect you from what Sona did to me. But no matter how hard I try I can never seem to protect you fully."

"Michael-" she gasped shocked.

"They tied me up, against a door." He closed his eyes but still held her face against his. "They took their turns…each wanting a bit of the American. I never screamed." He opened his eyes, "I want you to know that. I never once gave into them. They got their flesh but no other satisfaction from me."

"Michael…"Sara cried again, locking her arms around his neck.

"Through the exhaustion…the starvation…the beatings…I thought of you. You were what got me through it. I knew you were safe. I know Lincoln would take care of you and you would watch him. It was the only thing that made me keep going. I never thought you both were insane enough to stick around."

"We couldn't leave you there." Sara whispered, "You must have known that."

"I didn't." he told her gently, "I didn't even think that you would stay." He pulled away so he could look into her eyes. "I need you to understand something, Sara."

She nodded.

"Fox River took bits of my humanity…I was forced to make choices to keep my self and my brother alive." He traced her jaw with his thumb. "And I can live with those choices…not easily perhaps but I can. I was able to save my brother and meet you because of them. But Sona…" she felt him shudder. "I don't know…how I'm going to handle it."

"We'll handle it together," Sara forced herself to say. She wanted help him, she wanted to offer him the support she knew he needed. But saying it…and actually being able to provide the help he needed were different matters. "No matter what, Michael, I'm here for you."

"I can't let you Sara." He replaced his forehead on hers. "I promised myself that no matter what I'd never-"

"Michael? Sara?" Lincoln's heavy voice broke their moment.

Michael sighed, "I can't let you help me with this Sara. I love you far too much…I value you to much to allow this horrible event to touch you…in any way."

"Michael!" Sara started to protest.

Michael didn't wait for her to continue, in one swift move he reach for his shirt and stood. He slid his arms through then dropped a hand to help her stand.

As he pulled her up he tugged her gently toward him. "From now on I want you to be Lincoln's second skin-I don't want you to be without him for even a moment."

Sara shook her head. "What? I don't understand-"

"Mike? Sara-you guys in there?" Lincoln demanded pounding on the door.

"Just do it Sara." Michael ordered harshly before releasing her and turning toward the door.

Sara nearly fell back from the strength of Michael's release. She watched in stunned silence as the brothers greeted each other awkwardly.

"Hey Mike-" Lincoln gave a smile then looked past his and seen Sara. His eyes flashed back to his younger brother. "Everything alright?"

"Fine," Michael said, his fingers dancing across his shirt closing it.

"You ok Sara?" Lincoln asked looking past Michael.

"Fine," She managed, smoothing a hand over her hair.

Lincoln eyed in brother in wonder as the younger man finished his shirt.

"What's going on?" Michael questioned.

"I need to call Jane…" Lincoln said fiercely. "There some crazy shit going on here and I can't trust that LJ's safe even if he's a thousand miles away."

"It might not be the best idea to bring him Lincoln." Michael stepped out of the room. "We don't know who's coming after-"

"That's why we have to get him. Don't you see, Mike? I can't just leave my son in the states. We don't know where we're going to end up. He needs to be with us."

"We're far from being clear of all this. There are still people hunting us. Nothing about this situation has made sense…." Michael led the other two back to their original room. "You sure you want to bring LJ in?"

"I don't have a choice. He's my son. I have to know he's safe. And he's safest when he's with me. I can protect him." Lincoln demanded.

Michael fell silent. He knew enough of his brother to know that there was no changing his mind. "Sometimes, no matter how much we want to, we can't protect the people we love."

Sara flinched. She was still raw and confused over her few moments with Michael. He seemed calmer now. She felt as erected as he had once been.

"Michael-I have to get my son." Lincoln said sturdily.

"I don't know, Lincoln." Alice said suddenly from her position by a window.

Sara flinched as she realized Alice was holding a gun. Even after everything she had been through it still dazed her at times to see such normalcy around weapons.

"We don't even know who's after us this time. Intelligence has been hard pressed to discover the real identity of the man Dr. Tancredi killed…." She paused, sparing Sara a n apologetic look. "Maybe you'd better leave him until we know what we're up against."

"Look-" Lincoln growled angrily, "I get what you guys are saying-I really do. But he's my son god damn it and I need him to be alright!"

Michael allowed his eyes to fall back on Sara. He didn't bother lying to himself by saying he was relieved that he had opened up to her. She seemed to both be scared of him and to pity him. He didn't want either. He watched as she turned her head away from Alice, feeling his glaze she lifted her eyes to his.

He understood completely what his brother was saying. He only wished he was naïve enough to think it was what was best.

"Alright, Linc. Make the call."

His brother sent his a relieved smile before digging in his pocket for the cell phone.

Michael listened with half an ear as his brother told Jane the directions on how to find them. He could hear the happiness in his brother voice.

He lost focus of his brother when Alice stepped close to Sara.

Sara had taken a seat just below the farthest window from him. Alice slide down the wall to sit close to her.

Michael blocked his brother out in an attempt to hear the woman.

"Are you alright Doc?"

Sara sighed, "Fine."

"We were worried when we woke up and you were both gone." Alice started, "Did something happen?"

Sara rolled her head sideways. "Have you ever been in love?"

Alice sent an occupied Lincoln a quick glance. "No,"

"It's the best and the worst thing. Even when you want to let go you can't. Even when it's best for you to wash your hands and say 'I'm done'-" her eyes watered. "You can't. And that's when you know it's true love."


	7. Chapter 7

Please review if you're reading this! Thanks to Mel for the beta!

Two weeks later, they had done nothing but change living arrangements.

Jane had agreed to take LJ to Panama but refused to do so immediately. She claimed she needed time to make a safe transfer.

Michael was furious. He had tried to calmly explain to his brother and Jane that it was too dangerous. They hadn't heard anything from the men hunting them, they were too smart and well organized to just give up on them. But Lincoln refused to listen and Jane believed she could deliver LJ safely.

"I'd love to know when he became in charge." Michael hissed.

Sara ignored his harsh words and continued to clean his back. They were standing in their new hideout's tiny bathroom. She was standing behind him, appling disinfectants to his wounds gently as possible,. It had become a routine between them. Every morning and night Sara would causally follow him into the bathroom, treat and wrap his wounds, then leave.

"He's going to get us all killed because he's not smart enough-"

"He wants his son." Sara cut him off gently. She didn't want to argue but she refused to stand by and allow Michael to criticize his brother.

"I know that, Sara." Michael glared at her in the mirror. "But that doesn't matter. He should stop and put LJ first. Is bringing LJ here what's best for him? I don't understand…he was smart enough to leave him with Jane and now he's acting-"

"Not everyone can handle separation as easily as you can, Michael." Sara clamped her eyes closed; she hadn't wanted to say that.

Michael paused; he continued to stare at her in the mirror. Watching as her hand fell from his back, the tiny ball of cotton seeped in his blood with it.

She kept her eyes on his back, refusing to allow him to intimidate her with his eyes.

"You think I handle separation well?" he growled.

"I think you're strong enough to put-" she started.

Michael turned to face her. She was nearly flush against him in the tiny room.

She lifted her eyes and met his square on. Michael felt his anger rise as he saw the vacant empty expression in her eyes.

"Let's not forget the moment my brother was taken from me I began planning how to break him out. I'd say I don't handle it well. But I still use my head."

"Your brother's passionate. Sometime he doesn't use his head because his heart is in complete control." Sara said quietly. Her eyes fell to his neck.

Michael flinched. Since the moment he had forced Sara to become Lincoln's 'second skin' he had regretted it. Sara had taken his words to heart and stayed close to Lincoln, she sat next to him while they ate. Sat behind him when they drove anywhere. Slept closer to him and Alice, acting as if he had some form of plague. In fact, the only time he ever really saw her was during the times she cleaned his wounds.

He tried to calm himself, he was the one who pushed her away. He knew if he allowed her to help him, to try to heal him, he would only destroy her. The less time they spent together, the better.

"You think he's passionate?"

Sara sighed, "I think it runs in the family."

Michael ground his teeth. "He's an idiot who's acting irrational because he wants his son. And you think he's the fucking father of the year."

"Michael!" Sara's eyes shot to his, "I can't believe-"

"What?" He took a step closer, bring her flush against his body. "You can't believe what, Sara?"

"I can't believe how much you've changed." She said softly. "Before, you were so understanding of your brother's faults and feelings. It's why you are so devoted to him-"

"Don't you ever think I'm just plain sick of it?" he glared down at her. He didn't allow his body to react to her closeness. He could feel her body brushing lightly against his, but he fought furiously against the desire to give in and crush her to him. But he didn't deserve it. The fact that his back still burnt from her disinfectants should have been reminder enough.

"Maybe I'm just tired of saving his ass only to be rewarded with more of his stupidly."

Sara lifted a hand to his chest. She refused to withdraw her hand even when she felt him flinch. "Michael calm down. This isn't Lincoln's fault…he's just trying to make the best…"

Michael closed his eyes, he knew she was right. He knew he should listen to her calm and collected voice. But he couldn't….it wasn't part of the plan.

"When I told you to become his second skin I didn't think you'd take it literally. Glad to see you follow orders so well." He opened his eyes to glare at her.

Sara dropped her hand. "What?"

"You and Linc. Always chatting, smiling…laughing. I didn't think I had to remind you that we're hunted men….but you two…damn…you could make a whore blush."

"What are you talking about?" Sara could feel her control loosen. He was purposely infuriating her and she was falling for it.

"You know what?" He turned back to the chipped sink and mirror. "Never mind. You've done your job, Dr. Tancredi now go."

Sara took a shaking step backwards. She could no longer feel the cotton ball in her hand. In fact she couldn't seem to feel anything…anywhere.

"Michael…" her throat contracted from emotion. "Michael I still love you."

Michael hands dropped to either side of the sink, she could see his shoulders and head slump at her words.

She stepped forward, "I know you've been through hell…but I'm not going to give up on you…on us…I love you."

Michael lifted his head and met her eyes in the mirror.

"Sara-"

"It's going to be alright Michael-" She reassured quickly.

"I don't know how I feel anymore…." His voice sounded dead even to him. "I just don't know anymore."

"Alright guys," Lincoln walked into the one room apartment with a cell phone in one hand and a huge smile on his face. "They're here! We've got twenty minutes to get to them before they change locations."

"Where are they?"

"Ten miles south, hiding in an abandoned warehouse." Lincoln answered shoving the last of his things into his duffle bag.

"That's in a pretty dangerous area." Michael responded.

"That's why they're meeting us there," Lincoln zipped his bag.

The older brother looked up suddenly as Sara walked out of the bathroom, her face freshly scrubbed.

"You almost ready?"

Sara smirked, "Lincoln-I've been ready since the first time you asked me that. Three hours ago."

"Good-" Lincoln tossed the bag over his shoulder.

"Wait-" Michael extended a hand, stopping Sara where she was. "She's coming with us? I thought we were coming back here afterwards."

"We are," Linc said calmly. "But I just thought Sara would come with us…you know for added support and all that?"

"And what's she supposed to do? Kill another man for you?"

"Michael!" Sara gasped.

Lincoln eyes darkened. "You son of a-"

Alice opened the door and stepped into the room , "You all ready to go?"

The woman froze as she realized she had missed something. It wasn't surprising, lately the brothers had been sending daggers at each other.

"What's going on?" Alice glanced toward Sara.

Sara's eyes locked on Michael, "Nothing," she spat out, taking a step toward him. "Nothing, we're just getting ready to go. Why don't you and Lincoln get started… we'll be there in a moment."

"Sounds like a good idea." Alice again, turning to look at Lincoln. "Come on, we can work on the directions."

Lincoln tore his eyes off his brother and followed Alice from the room.

Sara waited until she heard the click from the door to turn to Michael.

"I cannot believe you! What's wrong with you?"

"You shouldn't be coming." He stated, glaring at the door his brother had passed through.

"Why? Because I might get hurt? Hate to break it to you but-"

"Because you won't be useful there." Michael snapped back, his eyes moved from the door to her.

For an instant Sara wished she had never stayed, she could see how empty he had become and it hurt her worse than anything.

"I'm not useful?" she repeated in shock.

"Yes, and you'll do nothing but get in the way." He glared at her as if he hadn't once caressed her, begging her to wait for him.

Sara took a step back, "I'm sorry you feel that way" she managed.

"It's not what I feel…it's what is." He said, looking around the room as if the conversation held no more interest for him.

"Michael-" Sara started, her voice angry.

The loud honking of the SUV horn startled them both. Sara flinched.

"Come on, it doesn't matter what I say… you're going to do whatever you want anyways."

He said. Without a further word he walked toward the door, yanked it open then tossed her a glance over his shoulder. "And by the way…no matter how angry I am with you I'm still going to protect you."

Sara walked a few feet behind the brothers as they entered the warehouse.

Jane had insisted on being dropped off several blocks from the building, telling them she wanted a better look out viewpoint. Sara was surprised, considering how dangerous that could be. But the other woman had insisted.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Lincoln muttered, his eyes scanning the building.

Michael's hand clutched a gun tightly, as his eyes shot from place to place.

Sara could see the tension tightening both their bodies.

"Just a couple o' tourist looking for a quiet place…" Jane said suddenly, stepping out from behind a half wall.

Sara smiled slightly as both men relaxed greatly.

"Jane," Lincoln muttered.

Sara watched the blond woman dressed in casual but expensive clothing smile at both

men. Despite the pretty smile Sara could see that the woman meant business.

"Where's-" Lincoln started.

"Hey Dad," A gentle voice said from behind them.

They turned in surprise to find LJ standing several feet behind them, a bright but stressed smile on his face.

"LJ!!" Lincoln roared, brushing past Sara in an instant. He embraced his son in a bear hug, crushing the boy's faced into his shoulder.

"Air Dad!" LJ joked but still didn't remove himself.

Sara watched with in relief as the Burrows were reunited. After a moment she felt Michael step behind her, "Hey LJ." He greeted.

"Uncle Mike!" LJ waved a hand that wasn't trapped by his father.

Without turning Sara knew Michael was smiling. She released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. Suddenly Michael's hand dropped to her back. It stroked the length of her body until it finally rested on the small of her back.

Sara turned to meet his eyes. He ignored her in favor of watching his brother and nephew.

"Michael?" she whispered softly.

Michael dropped his eyes to hers. "Yeah?"

Sara shook her head, allowing the blush to cover her face. Everything was ok. He was with his family…he was ok…they were going to work everything out. Relief flooded Sara. He was acting strange only because of his worry for his nephew. Now that he could see LJ was safe, he could finally allow himself to heal.

Sara leaned back a little, happier still when Michael's hand tightened.

"Where's Agent Connor?" Jane asked, directing her question to Michael.

Michael dropped his hand from Sara and turned. "We dropped her off two blocks from here. She said she would give us some coverage from there."

Jane lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Well that's not exactly following the play book. Why don't you give her a call and tell her to meet us back at where you're all staying. We'll do a clean sweep then get to the next safe house."

Michael pulled his cell phone from his pocket and pressed a button.

"You must be Dr. Tancredi." Jane said suddenly.

Sara turned from Michael and blinked. "Oh yes.." she extended her hand, both women shook hands quickly. "And you're Jane Philips. I've heard so much about you."

"Likewise," Jane smiled. "So you've been looking after these two." She eyed Lincoln who seemed busy checking his son's mess of hair for fleas. "That's quite the job."

Sara chuckled, "Well I'm glad the reinforcements arrived."

Michael closed his phone with a snap. "She's not picking up. In fact is says the line was disconnected."

Jane lost all humor. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Michael glanced down at Sara.

"Get your brother and LJ, We need to get out of here." The blond ordered.

Seconds later they were jammed back into the SUV. Sara found herself crushed between both Burrows men.

"Hi," LJ said awkwardly as the speed of the turn his uncle made pushed him against the strange woman.

"Hi," Sara smirked, she lifted a hand. "Sara Tancredi."

"LJ Burrows," He lifted his hand awkwardly and shook it. "Nice to finally meet you."

"You too. Though I have to admit, I feel like I already know you. Your father talks about you nonstop." Sara grinned at the young boy.

"And Uncle Mike talks about you nonstop." LJ muttered, his voice low enough for only them to hear. "The few times Dad gave him the phone I don't think he even asked how I was. He just kept rambling about you."

Sara blinked, "What?"

"Yeah…you got him good there Doc," He nudged her with a smirk. "But don't worry I won't tell anyone he's wiped."

Sara fell into silence the rest of the drive, her mind swirling with confusion. She wanted desperately to beg LJ to tell her every word that Michael had said to him.

She stared at the back of his head. This couldn't possibly get any more confusing. For the past few weeks since his rescue he had treated her like trash, then given her just a taste of who he was before. He verbally abused her and berated her then chatted with his nephew about her?

"We're here." Michael voice sounded gruff. Sara wondered if she tried to speak out her voice would sound. She wondered if it would show her desperation-her confusion.

Jane was already pushing her door opening and heading for the back of the van.

Lincoln jumped from the car and followed her.

"Michael, Sara you look after LJ. We're going around the back."

Sara eased herself out of the car, careful not to have direct eye contact with Michael.

LJ stood beside her as they waited for Lincoln and Jane.

Michael and LJ talked casually about his trip here while they waited. After a moment Lincoln stuck his head out their door and waved them in.

Sara began to follow when Michael shot a hand out. Holding her in place.

"Wait here for us Sara," He said firmly, "It's only going to be a moment."

Without waiting for a response Michael led LJ from the car.

Sara turned away from the building, not bothering to conceal her anger. She was fed up being treated like a child and beaten like an enemy. When this was over they were going to have to sit down and talk. Oh that would be the day.

Sara started for the door, when another hand beat hers toward the handle.

"Not so fast, Dr. Tancredi…you're coming with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Michael was so focused on finding any surface with fingerprints or any other evidence of their presence there, that he barely heard the sharp curt scream.

His three companions all froze. The scream barely lasted long enough to register in their minds as a cause for alarm. However, living on the run had taught them to be aware of everything.

"Sara!" Michael said instantly as he made the connection. He dropped the rag he was holding and ran from the room.

Michael dashed from the room and ran down the steps leading toward the parking lot, barely noticing the odd looks from the people around him.

When his feet hit the cement, his heart stopped. Alice stood directly behind Sara, her back pressed against the car while one arm circled Sara's waist. The other seemed hidden behind Sara.

"Michael," Alice greeted tensely. "Always a pleasure seeing you."

Michael froze, as a few possibilities flooded his mind. Yet they all seemed to lack something. He could do anything he needed to, he could flee and save his blood family. He could fight, he could give in. Yet none of those options gave him Sara.

Michael's eyes locked onto Sara's. He could see the fear beneath her desperate attempt to be strong. He could see the light tremble from her bottom lip, her hands curled together at her sides. He silently pleaded with her to trust him, he would save her.

Sara's silent answer came in a slow, gentle smile.

"Alice?" Lincoln said suddenly, breaking Michael and Sara's trance. "What are you doing?"

"This is Agent Connor?" Jane asked slowly, anger and frustration in her voice.

"This isn't Agent Connor." It wasn't a question, and they knew it.

"Scofield, I have no idea who this woman is," Jane tossed back.

"And we'll keep it that way if you don't mind." Alice said, jamming something into Sara's back causing her to flinch.

Michael's body surged with anger. He could see the flash of pain in Sara's eyes. It took all his willpower not to lunge for the other woman's neck.

"Let her go," He muttered, his voice deathly calm.

"Who are you working for?" Jane asked, ignoring Sara completely.

"I don't think this is the best time for that discussion. Right now I think we need to decide what way you want your beloved Dr. Tancredi back." Alice spat, shifting her gaze between Jane and Michael. "I want the car keys, I want a wallet full of American money and I want you all to walk back up to the apartment."

"Let Sara go and you'll get it," Michael agreed, his eyes on Alice. His last glance at Sara had told him that if he continued to look at her, he would risk any injury to her out of those woman's hands.

"No she won't." Jane whispered furiously, leaning toward Michael. "Michael you can't be serious. We can't give this woman anything-she works for the Company!"

"We don't know that, Jane." Lincoln snapped quickly.

Michael tore his eyes off Sara long enough to look at his brother. He could see the raw hurt and betrayal on his face. He couldn't take the time to comfort him, not when Sara was feet away with a gun shoved into her back.

"Enough!" Alice shouted, she jerked Sara's body for emphasis. "Do what I ask, and I'll drop Sara off. She'll take a nice walk back and then we never have to see each other again."

"No." Michael glared. "Let Sara go now, we'll give you what you want and you can leave."

"And risk giving Ms. Philips here the chance to put a bullet through me?" Alice smirked harshly. It was as though the woman who had worked side by side with them for the last year never existed.

"And we can't risk you hurting Sara." Michael tossed back.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you're really worried about." Alice looked at Michael. "But don't worry Mr. Scofield I won't hurt your precious doctor. I mean who else would put up with your shit and still smile?"

Michael made a unconcsious move toward her. His eyes flashed black for a moment, he suddenly wasn't able to see the surroundings, the people around him or even Sara in front. Lincoln's arm gripped Michael's shoulder, pressing painfully hard into his arm.

"Calm down." Lincoln hissed.

"Calm down? That bitch has Sara!" Michael said, not looking at his brother.

"And that's why you need to think about this. If you do anything Alice will-" Lincoln fell short. He lifted his eyes to the woman standing twenty feet from them with a gun pressed into the back of his little brother's love. For a moment Alice met Lincoln's gaze, he silently begged her why.

"Who are you working for?" Jane asked, taking a step in front of Michael. "You couldn't have done this yourself. My agents are too well trained…"

"Not that well, Ms. Philips." Alice sneered. "All it took was a bullet to the brain. Guess they weren't prepared for that."

"Why?" Jane asked, taking another slow step.

Alice tightened her grip on Sara, causing the other woman to squirm painfully. "Not another step." She lifted the gun from Sara's back to press against her neck. "I have no problem with killing this woman. But I don't want to. Don't make me."

Michael's hand shot out and gripped Jane. With a single motion he dragged her behind him, his eyes still locked on Alice. "Fine…LJ, Jane go back to the room." He ordered quietly.

"What?" Jane gasped. "Absolutely not Michael!"

"Do it!" Michael turned to her, his face a mess of fury. "I'm not asking!"

Jane took a step back, still glaring at Michael then turned and silently followed LJ up the stairs.

Michael waited until the door was firmly closed behind he looked at his brother. "Give me your money."

Without a pause Lincoln dug into his back, pulling out a wad of cash . "It's all I have.'

"I know." Michael accepted quietly. He quickly added the cash to his own then turned, to the two women. For a moment his eyes latched onto Sara's.

He forced himself to relax, but when Sara shook her head, silently pleading for him not to exchange his only money for her, Michael burned with fury.

He glanced at the money; it was a wad of paper. Meaningless when compared to the woman it could save.

"Four hundred and twenty three." Michael took a single step and extended his hand.

"Car keys," Alice said hesitantly.

Michael pulled them from his pocket in a flash, placing it on top the money.

"Let Sara go."

"Not part of the deal." Alice pushed Sara forward a step. "She's going to take a little drive with me." Another step. "Then I'll drop her off and she can run home to you. And you can all live happily ever after.

As they stepped closer Michael locked eyes with Sara. Her eyes began flashing to the ground, then behind her, then the back at Michael. Michael gave a quick shake. He couldn't risk it. Not with that damn gun pointed at her neck.

They were so close Michael could feel Sara's heat wave toward him.

Alice lifted her hand from around Sara's waist toward the hand full of money.

The moment Michael felt her fingers brush his, he lunged.

In a single motion Michael grabbed Alice's extended hand and yanked it to one side. Causing the woman to scream in agony, releasing all hold on Sara. Sara fell forward, no longer supported by the woman's hold. Michael reached forward to catch her.

Lincoln made a move toward Alice, hoping to keep her off balance. Alice lashed her hand at him, making a slicing gesture with her hand against his neck. An instant later, Lincoln crumbled to the floor in front of her. Michael circled both arms around Sara, pressing her against him.

Suddenly gunshots rang out and then the area filled with complete silence.

Sara lifted her head from where Michael had pressed her into his shoulder. She saw Lincoln laying a few feet behind them

Alice stood sucking in ragged breaths, holding the gun perfectly between both hands.

Suddenly Sara felt a warmth press against her stomach. Sara yanked herself from Michael's crushing hold and quickly scanned his body.

A dark red circle of blood began covering his shirt. Sara gasped.

"Are you alright?" Michael whispered, his eyes roaming greedily yet gently over her face. "Sara-?" he gasped for breath.

"Michael…"Sara shook her head, "Michael you're hurt!"

"It's-" He sucked in another breath, "it's alright. I'm going to be alright."

"Don't move!" Jane screamed from the top of the steps.

Sara's head jerked sideways in surprise. Jane held a gun tightly, pointing it at the other woman with a gun.

"Don't even think about it!" She repeated, her voice harsh, her eyes even harder. "I don't care who you work for. I'd rather kill you and let them worry about the mess!"

Sara quickly turned back to Michael. She was more concerned about the man whose arms still circled her, offering her protection and love, than the women with guns.

She dropped her hands against his shirt. She placed both hands on the wounds and shivered when the warm blood hit her hand. "Michael-" she gasped.

"I'm ok-" he moaned quietly, leaning heavily against her.

"No you're not," She whispered; only then realizing tears were streaming down her face. She pressed harder. "The bullet-" she stumbled, "it's still in you….we have to get it out before-" she choked on a sob.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you," he whispered, his body only being held upright by Sara's. "I wanted to hurt myself…." He breathed into her ear, "And pushing you away was the most painful thing I could imagine. I-" he gasped as a surge of pain flushed through his body. "I hated what I'd been forced to do…who I've been forced to become. I'm-" he crumbled to the floor.

"We need help!" Sara screamed, dropping to her knees. "Please! He's going to die!"

"I'm coming!" LJ called back from the room.

"No!" Jane cut him off. "NO! LJ stay where you are!"

It was too late. The young teenager appeared behind Jane.

Sara completely ignored the other three. Michael's eyes were rolling, she lifted his head to her lap.

"You know I love you, right? Since the first day in the infirmary I knew you were the woman I would spend the rest of my life with," he breathed quietly, allowing his eyes to fall closed. "You were so beautiful-you are so beautiful…the most caring person-"

Sara never heard the rest of his words as she felt a gun press into her cheek.

"That's far enough!" Alice's screamed. "Get the hell up, Sara!"

"No! Michael needs-" Sara threw back, no longer caring about the threat of death.

"He won't need anything for much longer." Alice bent down and yanked Sara up, "It'd be a shame to die for a dead man."

Jane tumbled down the stairs, her gun still aim at Alice. "Let her go!"

"Better take care of your men…I'd hate to have killed them both!" Alice smirked, pulling Sara toward the SUV.

Sara eyes remained on Michael. His eyes were closed, his brows frowned in obivous discomfort and she could see his lips moving his a slow steady motion…Sara.

"Michael!!"

She was barely aware of the shots Jane fired at Alice, or when Alice shoved Sara into the car. Then she slid into the driver's seat and sped away.

It was only until they were miles away did Sara stop screaming his name.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lincoln asked slowly, holding an icepack to his forehead.

"It's going to take a while before he'll be conscious but he'll survive." Jane responded, lifting her eyes from the man laying in bed to the man who should be in bed.

"You're sure?" he lifted an eyebrow. "He doesn't look good."

"He lost a lot of blood…he was already quite weak. He wasn't up for another injury so soon but he's tough." Jane pressed another damp rag to the raw wound. "He'll be alright in time."

"He'll never be alright. Not if we don't have Sara." Lincoln smirked, slowly. "God knows when she became his single happiness in all this."

"We'll get her back, Linc. I already have people coming. We're going to find her. Then we're going to end this-once and for all."


	9. Chapter 9

"He used you." Alice said suddenly, her eyes still locked onto the road in front of them.

Sara barely blinked at the first words spoken in hours. When Sara had exhausted herself from her screams and demands to go to Michael, she had given in and rested against the seat. But no way had she given up. If Alice had paid the other woman any attention she would have noticed Sara's hand curled into tight fists.

"A long time ago." Sara crocked out. Her voice hoarse from the tears and the sobs.

"Less then a month ago, he used you to get him, his brother and five other cons out. And you're acting like it was ages ago?" Alice sent her a quick glance.

"When you've been through what we have it feels longer." She muttered.

Sara knew what the other woman was doing and wanted no part in it. She was trying to justice if her actions. Make it out that she was the hero trying to save the naive druggie.

"You actually believe he loves you?" Alice asked mockingly.

Sara sighed, she was angered by the prodding but realized she was more exhausted then anything. "I know he does."

"I've been in the game long enough to know when someone's being played, and I'm sorry Sara but you are."

They turned a corner…Sara stared out at the ruined building and crowds that lived in them.

"You once told me you've never been in love," Sara started surprising them both with her calm.

Alice flinched but said nothing.

"That's why you won't understand this. You can't. Not until you've looked in a person eyes' and know he'd die for you." She paused, remembering Michael's eyes, caresses, words in the cabin. "The games ended long ago. He's been true to me since the moment it didn't endanger his and his brother lives." Sara found herself smirking, "A moment sooner actually."

"Your naïve." Alice tossed back. "Because of him you're on the run in Panama…people have tired to kill you…you've been tortured and yet you still call him love?"

Sara shook her head then rested it back on the chair. She was tired of trying to explain the unexplainable to a woman who could never understand. But part of what she said was true. She wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for Michael. She wouldn't have shot that man, endure the agony of knowing she had put him in that place. Her father would still be alive…If it hadn't been for him she never would have done anything wrong. ….she's still be working at Fox River following a code she longer had the strength to believe in.

Sara fought against a wave of hot tears that threatened her eyelids.

If she hadn't met Michael she'd be at the bottom of a bottle with a needle sticking out of her arm. She knew the moment her father's promotion was aired it hadn't been for her concern of Michael and Lincoln, she would have done just that. He didn't care anymore…and he had a reason.

If she hadn't met Michael she'd still be dealing with cons who used her compassion until she had no left to give. She'd still dream of love and happiness then wake up knowing it would never be her's.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone." Alice muttered suddenly.

Sara clamped her eyes closed, she hadn't been able to fight back the image of Michael laying bleeding on the ground. She wasn't ready to hear Alice mention it. She swallowed a bitter sob.

"I'm sorry it happened but I have to produces something or-"

"I don't care about your problems." Sara snatched, lifting her head toward the other woman. "You just shot the man I love then took me away from him. I don't even know if he's still alive and you want me to feel sorry for you? Go to hell."

Alice tightened her grip on the wheel but said nothing. "You can't fully understand the situation."

"You shot Michael. You took me away from him when I was his only chance of surviving." Sara snapped, "I think I understand the situation."

The pain actually felt good. His eyes were clamped tight, but Michael still knew what was going on around him.

Jane knelled beside him on the bed, a surgical knife in one hand and a hand full of gauze.

His brother stood a few feet from the bed, his arms wrapped tightly over his chest, his eyes staring at his as if his pain was his own. His nephew stood by the bedroom door, dry tear streaks covering his face.

Michael wanted to reassure everyone in the room that he would be alright…all he needed was the bullet out of his body, a bandage and Sara.

But he couldn't bring himself to utter words of comfort when he was barely holding back a scream. Yet it wasn't Jane's feeble attempts at digging out the bullet that hurt him so painfully.

She was gone.

In Sona he contented himself knowing his brother was looking after her. That no matter what she would survive.

But now nothing was certain and suddenly Michael wanted to die.

"Sara-"He muttered, ignoring the shearing pain as Jane dug into his wound.

"Chill Mike," His brother tried to sooth from the other side of the room. "Just stay cool man."

"Sara." He gasped again, feeling warm blood spill over his chilled skin. He lifted his head to give his brother a glare. "Find her." He muttered before his eyes hazed over and his head fell back onto the bed.

It was hours later when he finally woke. He could sense the bitter calm in the room. As if the climax was over. He blinked himself conscience and looked around. The tiny room was empty expect for his brother sitting on a chair, his feet propped on the end of the bed.

"Lincoln-" Michael chocked out. His voice hoarse. He tired to sit up but stopped when he realized the bandage circling the lower half of his body would prevent it.

In an instant his brother was on his feet pushing him back onto the bed.

"Don't try to move, Michael…Jane said your still pretty messed up. Don't need to make it worse."

"How long has it been?" Michael gasped out. Forcing his throat to work.

"Just rest, you're no good to anyone like this." The older brother tried to pin him down by tighten the blankets at his sides.

"Where is she?" He gasped again, glaring furiously at Lincoln. "Damn it Lincoln-"

"I don't know," Lincoln sighed, meeting his hard eyes. "You can't think about her right now, bro, you have to focus on getting better. We're not going to find her if you don't get better."

"I told you to find her." Michael managed angrily.

"It's only been a few hours." Lincoln threw back calmly.

"So you're going to wait until they kill her?" Michael snapped.

Before the older brother could say anything the bedroom door swung open and Jane stepped in.

"Michael." Jane sighed with relief. "How are you?"

"Have you started a search yet?" Michael lifted his head, completely ignoring her concern for his well being.

Jane sent Lincoln a quick glance. Lincoln shrugged his shoulders and stepped away from his brother, knowing full well there was no fighting this Michael. Not when she was in danger.

"My men are still a few hours out but I have made some phone calls." Jane answered slowly. "I also have a doctor on his way to give you a better check up-"

"We need to find Sara." He said threw clutched teeth. "Would you all stopping sitting around and do something! Or at lest let me?" he yelled.

"Calm down!" Jane hissed. "LJ just fell asleep and he's been through enough. Now listen to me. We are looking for her but you have to understand the changes of actually finding her. We don't even know who has her, let along why and where."

Michael glared at her, his eyes hazing with anger. "Let me go-I'll find her."

"I'm not saying we're going to give up on her Michael." Jane responded. "But we have to be realistic about this-"

"Enough." Michael muttered his eyes dropping closed in an attempt to hid his fury. "Just go."

"Michael-" Lincoln sighed, "Don't be like that."

Michael's eyes shot open and he glared at his brother. "The longer she's with that woman the longer she's in danger….you both refuse to accept that but I won't. So just go….I'll take care of it."

"Don't be an idiot!" Lincoln glared, "You were shot. You can't just get up and run around."

Michael curled the blanket in his fist. His brother was right, he could barely move let alone start a hunt for Sara. He would have to heal up first, he quickly calculated how long it would take. Then sighed. Too long.

She knew it was a dream but she didn't care. He was with her, they were together. They were happy. She was lying against his bare body, both of them swinging gently in the hammock. She could feel his stroking her stomach lazily with his fingers. His lips were buried into the crown of her head. They were finally happy. She knew it was a dream.

"Sara," a far away voice shook her. "Sara,"

Sara flinched, forcing herself to cling deeper to a Michael that was no longer there.

She reluctantly opened her eyes, finding the vehicle stopped in a market place. People stood around them, buying and selling, oblivious to the SVU holding a hostage.

Sara rubbed her eyes fiercely then turned to Alice. She was shocked when she realized the engine was shut completely off and Alice was in tears.

"Where are we?" Sara muttered, forcing herself to ignore the other woman's tears.

"Twelve miles from the apartment," Alice whispered.

"What?" Sara gasped.

"Get out." Alice tightened her grip on the steering wheel.

Sara blinked, "What?"

"Get out before they realize what I've done." Alice turned to face her. "Please, Sara just go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sara blinked. "What?"

Alice's eyes roamed their surroundings. Sara could see the sweat beginning to form on her forehead. The anxiety causing her fingers to tap restlessly against the steering wheel.

"We don't have time for this Sara." Alice muttered. "They won't wait at the meeting place for much longer. You don't have much time."

"You're letting me go?" Sara asked, stunned.

Alice forced herself to look steady at Sara. "Yes. Now would you please go?"

"Why?" Sara asked, ignoring the urgency. "Why…after everything?"

Alice sighed; she quickly scanned the area before looking back at Sara. "Because I never meant to fall for him. I never meant to consider you friend…" Sara could see the tears welling in the other woman's eyes. "Sara I never wanted to be part of their organization. But you don't understand just how high this goes. The people who are involved will go to any extent to continue with their plans. You don't understand how powerful these people are."

"So why are you letting me go?" Sara repeated, confused.

"Because," Alice exhaled, "Because I cared about Lincoln…he's the first person in years to look at me and see who I really am. See who I wanted him to see." She paused. "When you met with Jane Philips and his son…when I asked you to let me out?" Sara nodded, the other woman continued, "I started to leave, I wasn't going to follow my orders and kidnap Scofield then kill the rest of you. But I was scared-the organization….they would have killed me if I came back with nothing."

"If you let me go you will come back with nothing." Sara pointed out slowly.

Alice turned to Sara, "I can't do this to you. Despite everything I consider you a friend."

A passer by stumbled into the black SUV causing both women to jump.

"You'd better go." Alice muttered shakily.

"Come with me," Sara replied, her hand reaching for the handle.

Alice smiled sadly, "I can't. They'll know…if I'm with you, you'll never be able to escape them."

Sara nodded, yanked open the door and slide out of the car. She looked back in.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I shot your boyfriend. But for what it's worth I want you to know I tried to aim so I would miss any organs. It shouldn't have been a fatal shot."

Sara flinched. "I…" Sara looked around. "I'm not sure I can forgive you for hurting him….even if he's alive, he's still injured. But I honestly believe you're sincere, so thank you for that."

Alice nodded, accepting Sara's gratitude and logic with the same grace.

"I hope Michael's alright. Please let him know I'm sorry…" the woman's eyes flooded with tears. "Please let them both know how sorry I am…"

Sara paused, still confused and shock by the sudden twist. "I will…"

Before either woman can speak again Alice's radio crackles,

"Williams? Alice Williams…this is your commanding Officer…Report back ASAP. Williams?"

Alice shat Sara a quietly look. "Go."

"Alice-" Sara started once more. But before the doctor could make another attempt Alice slammed her foot against the peddle, causing the car to jerk to life.

Michael gritted his teeth as his brother applied another round of bandages to his body.

"Have Jane's men reported back yet?"

Lincoln kept his eyes steady on his job. He was trying not to be annoyed by his brother's constant badgering but his temper was starting to fray.

"Dude it's been four hours." Lincoln muttered.

"Damn it Lincoln…this is Sara's life!" Michael glared at his brother. "Do you understand that the longer they have her the more danger she's in?"

"I know what's at stake Michael." Lincoln said slowly. "But there's nothing we can do besides what we've already done. Jane has twelve agents combing the area looking for any sign of her. LJ and Jane are making phone calls and publishing rewards. And I'm leaving in twenty minutes to look myself."

Lincoln finished tapping the wrap against Michael's skin then look at him. "And in three days you can join us. But until then you're sitting right here and if you so much as think of moving I'll beat the shit out of you."

Michael trained his eyes away from his brother. He had been so strong, so unbelievably reasonable since she was taken. He knew he couldn't get up himself and look for her. At any point in time he could barely keep water down without making his body feel like it was being ripped in two. He knew that he was no good to her in the long run if he was dead.

"Do you think she's alright?" Michael whispered, suddenly reminding Lincoln of his older brother statues.

"Ya know-when we were trying to get you out she was a mess. Crying all the time…locked herself in the bathroom more times then my bladder wants to remember." Lincoln grinned, "But the entire time she was the best mess I could have asked for. She saved her breakdowns for convenient times. Did whatever was necessary to survive but nothing to compromise herself, but she still got the job down. And she was so damn persistent. She would have fought against anything and anyone to get you out of there."

Michael stared at his brother, "That's why I need to get out of there, that's why I need your help. Because she's done so much for me, since the moment I met her she's wanted to help. And I've done nothing but drag her down, ruin everything good in her life."

Lincoln sighed heavily, wondering how many times he was going to have to repeat himself. He opened his mouth to attempt to convince his brother that Sara would survive, that she would come back to him. His mouth clamped shut when he stood and realized tears prickled at his brothers' eyes. He watched Michael's throat flex in an attempt to hid e emotion.

"Michael-"

Michael dropped his head onto the pillow, allowing his entire body to completely give in. His eyes dropped close, warm tears running down his tanned cheeks. "I was horrible to her. I wanted her to pay. I wanted her hurt her."

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln asked. He knew very well of Michael's confusing treatment of the doc. Yet Lincoln knew his brother well enough to know Michael would never purpose hurt anyone he loved.

"I was furious with her." Michael whispered more to himself then his brother. "Why did I have to meet the woman I could love more then anything during this whole thing? Why did I have to use her, hurt her then abandoned her? Why did-" Michael chocked on a sob, his body shook violently as he tried to suppress it. "Why did being together, running off into the sunset mean she had to take someone's life?"

"Dude-" Lincoln sat on the bed, close to his brother. "It's chance-is all. Bad luck all around. But hey-it worked out for the better…right…you're alive….she's alive…" Lincoln let his words train off, it sounded lame even to his ears.

Lincoln sighed in a strictly big brother way, "Listen Mike. You've both been through hell. And when we get your girl back, cause we will, you're going to be together and nothing else will matter."

"If-Linc-if we get her back. They could have already killed her." Michael opened his eyes, his expression no longer of mass emotions.

Lincoln flinched at the hardness of his little brother's tone. "You don't believe that anymore then I do. They won't hurt her."

"You don't know that." Michael threw back at him.

The older brother sighed and stood, "Get some rest; I'm going to back some calls."

Michael waited until Lincoln reached for the door to speak again. "Lincoln-"

Lincoln turned, "Yeah?"

"I wanted to push her away to save her. I thought I wasn't good enough for her anymore. But-" Michael's eyes fell from his brother's face. " But I still love her."

Lincoln watched Michael lift his eyes back to him, "Do you think she knew that? Do you think she understood?"

Lincoln yanked the door open and threw a smile over his shoulder. "Dude, that chick had you figured out before you even opened your mouth. She's crazy about you…she understands you completely. And that, little brother, is reason enough to move heaven and earth to find her. Someone to deal with you?" Linc smirked, "Now there's something worth fighting for."

Sara was so exhausted when a white an approached her that for a moment she wouldn't have carried who's team he played for. It was to hot, she hadn't had any food or water in god knows how long and her entire body seemed to tremble with each step.

"Sara Tancredi?" The man muttered carefully.

Sweating trickled down her body, "Who are you?"

"We've been looking for you." The man said with a relieved smile, he didn't wait for her to continue, instead he gestured toward another SUV. "If you'd please get in, I know of a few people who would like to see you."

Sara eyed the man suspiciously, "Who are you?" she repeated.

"Let's just say you're boyfriend's father cut my checks." He winked, giving a smile.

"Oh so you know James?" Sara asked causally, taking a step toward the SUV.

The man stepped in behind her. "I _knew_ Aldo, Dr. Tancredi, and I'll sincerely miss him."

"Sorry, for the test but it's been-" Sara turned, startled by the man's sincerity.

"You don't need to apologize, and don't worry. I'm here to take you back to Burrows and Scofield." He allowed her to lead the way to the SUV then opened the door for them. "Good thing we found you when we did….Scofield was shooting daggers at everyone….this should help his recovery."

"Michael-" Sara gasped, surprised, "He's alright?"

The man smirked sideways at her, "Hell yeah….I don't think that family understand the meaning of injured."

Sara fell against the seat with a smile. He was alright-they were free…..they were together.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time they reached the new safe house Sara's hand were drenched with sweat. She was gripping the handle so tight that a few times the agent had reminded her that she was safe. But when Sara finally stepped out of the vehicle she began to wonder if she had worked herself into a frenzy before even seeing him.

Michael laid his head against the soft pillow just as a tired fist hit his door.

"Michael, it's Jane. May I come in?"

Michael groaned inwardly and lifted himself back against the head board. "It's open."

"How are you feeling?" Jane slide into the room with a small smile.

"Fine," Michael ignored the courtesy easily. "Have you heard anything about Sara?"

Jane sighed, she seated herself at the end of the bed and folded her hands together.

"I think there's a few things we need to consider."

Michael hardened his glare. "What would you like to consider, Ms Philips?"

He could already feel this was just another subject he wouldn't like.

Jane took a breath then spoke firmly. "We could send Sara back to the states."

A shrill curt laugh was her only response. She continued anyway, desperate to plead her case before it was dismissed completely.

"They won't hurt her and you have to understand that in her case Self Defense will go over a whole lot better then it would for you or your brother."

"It's not even a distant possibility, Ms Philips." Michael sneered her name. "So just stop talking. You're wasting your breath."

The agent smiled at her, "You ok?"

She gave a brief nod, "Yeah…just can't believe it's over."

The man gave her another smile then pounded his fist against the cheap motel door.

He gave her a friendly, calming smile as they heard feet pounding toward the door.

Seconds later it was swung open.

"Hi Lincoln." Sara grinned.

Lincoln's jaw dropped an inch, he stared in shock at her face. "Sara?"

"Yeah," she laughed slightly.

"Oh hell yeah!" Lincoln took a single step forward before dragging her into an unexpected bear hug.

"Well it looks like you're in good hands Ms Tancredi-you have fun." The agent laughed, taking a step back and hurry away from the reunion.

If she had been able to move or talk Sara would have thanked the agent and say a proper goodbye. But at that moment her face was pressed into a rock hard chest and her body was trapped between to impossibly strong arms. After a moment Sara realized she was running out of breath. She tilted her head back, "Linc-" she gasped.

"What?" He looked down at her suddenly flushed face. "Oh-um….right."

He released her and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Um….sorry…just happy to see you."

"It's alright," She sucked in a breath. "I'm happy to see you too."

Lincoln grinned at her, "But you really want to see Michael don't you?"

Sara nodded, "Is he alright?"

"Fine, the bullet didn't help, but he's back to his old self." Lincoln smirked, "But he's gonna be so damn happy to see you."

Sara stepped into the room. She ran a hand over her stomach, in hopes of calming herself.

"So you alright? That bitch didn't hurt you did she?" Lincoln asked slowly, his eyes scanning her for signs of injury.

Sara flinched at the harshness in Lincoln's voice. "No, she didn't. She actually let me go."

"She what?" Lincoln huffed.

"She…she was a good person, Linc. She was just in over her head with someone so much bigger then she was. She-" she looked at her feet. "Can we talk about this later? I really need to see Michael."

Lincoln glared at her, Sara for a moment thought he was going to force her to stay. To tell her everything that had happened and everything that Alice and said and did. But after a tense moment he relented. "Far back room, second on the right."

Sara pressed a hand to his shoulder, "Thank you."

She was out of the main room before Lincoln could respond.

"It is an option. She'd be safe and probably freed in a matter of weeks. She could start her life over-away from all this." Jane waved a hand. "If you haven't noticed you're still on the run and you're still in a great deal of danger."

"I know, thank you so much for pointing that out. The whole in my stomach wasn't enough of a reminder." Michael snapped.

"Then why are you fighting me on this. I know you want what's best for her. And right now the best thing for her is to let her go."

"Wait-" Michael eyed her harshly. "You're acting like we know where she is. None of this matters if we don't get her back from the company."

Jane dropped her eyes, "Michael my agents found her twenty minutes ago. She's on her way here as we speak."

Michael broke out into a smile, "Thank god! Is she alright?"

"Fine," Jane answered quickly.

Michael leaned back relief flooding his body. "Thank god." He felt a tear prickle his eyes just knowing she was safe.

"This just goes to prove my point Michael. The company isn't going to stop hunting us. Let her go, let this end for her."

"Are you sure she's alright? Alice didn't hurt her?" Michael questioned anxiously, lifting his head back up. His eyes brimming with tears.

"She's fine." Jane answered, "Michael you need to listen to me. You have to send her back to the states."

"I'm listening, Jane. I just don't see the point in throwing her under the bus." Michael stated ruthless.

"If you're not being charged with murder that cuts down on the ammunition they have against you."

"It doesn't matter, they'll find another excuse."

"You really believe that? You really think getting her with you is the best thing for her? The only way you can really protect her is to let her go. You know that. She's better off facing the courts then surviving with you." Jane sighed, "You know I'm right, Michael."

Michael closed his eyes. "I understand what you're saying Jane, I do."

Sara pressed her hand against the door, she forced herself to take a breath. He was alright, alive, a few feet away. It was over. She smiled softly.

Sara pushed open the door an inch then stopped suddenly when Jane's voice filled the room.

"The only way you can really protect her is to let her go. You know that. She's better off facing the courts then surviving with you. You know I'm right, Michael."

"I understand what you're saying Jane, I do."

Sara flinched, a feeling of betrayal deeper then anything Alice had caused flooded her body. She stepped away from the door, taking care not to let it slam close. She fell flush against the wall behind her a hand flew to cover her mouth.

She surprised herself on how much she wanted his love. From even the very beginning it drove her insane when she realized all her thoughts were about him.

Sara's eyes fell closed against the sudden wave of tears.

"This is what you get for being pathetic." She whispered to herself, her voice hoarse.

Sara slide down the wall. She'd spent her whole life desperately searching for someone to love her…someone to accept her faults. And for a thought she had found that in Michael.

"Sara?" A shaky voice whispered, breaking through her thoughts.

Sara's eyes flew open and she looked up, "LJ."

The teenager eyed her, "Are you alright? Dad just told me you were back."

"I'm fine," she chocked out. "I just…" she was just want? Michael didn't want her anymore-she had nothing left. He was going to throw her to the wolves. She took a breath. "I was just going to go speak to your father-I need to get away."

"What?" LJ asked, bending down to look at her eye level. "Have you been to see Uncle Mike?"

Sara stifled a chocked laughed. "I really don't think he wants to see me."

"Are you crazy, Sara?" LJ asked, "He's been throwing orders around like crazy for people to find you. He's even tired a few times to do it himself. What makes you think he doesn't want to see you?"

Sara nodded toward the door, "I just heard him and Jane talking about sending me back to the states."

"What?" LJ gasped.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I could say I saw that coming-" Sara dropped her head between her knees. "I don't know how much more I can take of this….I'm so tired."

"Hey listen, Sara-" LJ moved closer, "I don't know what my uncle Mike said but I do know how he feels about you. Whatever you heard, you heard it wrong."

"I don't know, LJ. And I'm not sure I care anymore."

LJ stared at Sara's quivering form. He frowned in bewilderment. What the hell was going on? He knew his Uncle Mike was crazy about this chick, even when they weren't together even LJ could feel the electrics in the air. He sighed, he'd never understand women.

"Alright," LJ sighed, standing up. "I'm gonna help ya whether you like it or not."

He said staring down at her, sounding so much like his father Sara looked up.

Sara watched as LJ stepped toward the door in front of them. Before she could stop him LJ pushed opened the door and walked in.

"Uncle Mike you're girlfriend's here and if you have that any brains left in that tat cover body of yours you'll be a decent human to her."


	12. Chapter 12

Sara was on her feet in an instant, trying to get away when she heard Michael's voice.

"What? Sara?"

"Come on, Sara. You don't want him to chase after you or something just as stupid do ya?" LJ grabbed her hand, stopping her flee attempt and pulling her forward.

Sara half stumbled into the room before she could prevent it. She froze when she saw Michael endeavor to out of bed while Jane stared at her with a mixture of guilt and relief.

"Uncle Mike get back in bed before you kill yourself." LJ said to his Uncle while he pushed Sara farther into the room.

Michael's eyes locked onto Sara, he opened this mouth to speak then clamped it closed and fell back onto the bed.

"Nice to see you're well Sara I trust my agent retrieved you before any damage was done?" Jane asked taking a few steps toward the door near LJ.

Sara tore her eyes off Michael to look at the woman who had just wanted to offer her up to the sharks.

"It went…fine." She answered lamely.

Not wanting to deal with Jane, all she wanted was to run. Leave everyone in this room to their own paths. At the same time, when Sara turned her eyes back to Michael who still watched her with such intense it shook her, she realized she would never really leave him.

It was impossible.

"I'm glad to hear that," Jane gave LJ a nod after he glared at her then tapped the door with his middle finger. Jane waved him on, then looked back at Michael. "Think about what I said."

"Go away Jane." Michael muttered absent mindly, his eyes still locked on Sara.

Sara waited until she heard the door click behind her before she opened her mouth.

"How are you feeling?"

"Did she hurt you?" Michael asked vigorously. His hand clenching around the blanket.

"No…" She took a step forward, scanning his body for any discoloring. "Your wound doesn't seem to be infected."

Michael glanced down his body, "No," he agreed, "Jane's medic came in time to make sure I don't have any permit damage."

Sara nodded, "That's good."

Two more steps brought her to the end of his bed. With an exhaustion she hadn't realized before Sara slumped down, resting on the end of the bed.

Michael studied her silently for a moment, contemplating what she heard…and what Alice had done to her.

He watched her exhale a long sigh then seen her eyes drop in a half attempt at sleep.

In one swift motion Michael leaned forward, ignoring the sharp shooting pain across his gut, and practically dragged her across the bed to rest beside him.

Sara's eyes flew open the moment she felt his arms latch around her waist, but when she tried to fight she was already resting against the bed post. Her body rested next to his, his arms still wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against him.

"You want me to leave," Sara mumbled, closing her eyes to block him from view.

She felt the momentary flinch he gave.

"Jane wants you to." He whispered back, not looking at her, but she could feel his entire body reacting to her each breath.

"You agree with her." She more sighed then spoke. Sara allowed her head to rested against the head board, no longer caring about her body pressing against his. Did she ever?

"I want you safe, and if that means sending you back to the states then fine." Michael said, his voice so low she could barely hear it.

Sara blinked, suddenly awake and on full alert by his statement. She tired to move away from him when his grip tightened around her waist.

He went on as if she hadn't tried to move, "But it just so happens I think you're safest with me. And I'll be damned if I'm letting you out of my sight any time in the near future and by that I mean the next twenty years."

Her entire body went rigid with shock. Michael slowly turned his head to look at her, a shy, anxious smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Sara." He lifted his free hand to her cheek, "I'm sorry I dragged you into all this. I'm sorry that because of me you were tortured and your father was killed. I'm sorry that you lost everything…." His fingers lightly tucked hair behind her ear, "But I most sorry for the way I've been treating you. I was hurting you on purpose. I wanted to push you away so badly,"

"Michael-" Sara shook her head lightly, her eyes widen in confusion.

"Please let me do this Sara. I need you to know." He leaned forward an inch and rested his forehead against hers. "You were all I thought about in Sona. At first you were my motivation to get out…then when things got really bad…you were my inspiration to simply live….then when I got out I realized what I was doing to you. My dependency on you was destroying-"

"Michael stop." Sara said firmly. She lifted a hand to his cheek. " Please….just stop."

Michael frowned, "Sara…"

"You have nothing to apologize for. None of this was your fault. If anything it's mine…I was the one who shot that man….You shouldn't have been the one to pay for my crimes.

In a blink Michael's eyes hardened on hers. "I always protect the ones I love Sara. And I would have done far more to keep you out of danger. You were protecting me and Linc when you did that…I wasn't going to let you pay."

Sara nodded, knowing she couldn't fight him.

"So what happens now?" She whispered, finding her body again reacting to the soft mattress.

Ever aware Michael smiled sideways at her, "For now how about a nap?"

Sara grinned despite everything, her body agreed by giving a loud yawn. Sara stretch out, her eyes closing again. Michael took advantage of her condition and leaned forward, he pressed a light kiss to her lips, slightly giving prays of thanks that he was alive to feel her warm tender skin against his.

After a moment he felt her hand slide across the back of his neck and press him further into the kiss. Michael didn't fight it, instead he ran his tongue lightly over her lip, slightly asking, begging he thought, for entrance.

They kissed for as long as they could before Sara decided air was really necessary for continued survival. She pulled away, her hand slide from the back of his neck to his cheek. "Well that brings back memories."

Michael grinned proudly, "Oh yeah."

"Sleep, Scofield, Doctors orders." She tapped his lip fondly. She gave a loud chuckle as Michael leaned in an attempt for another kiss. "I'm serious! I haven't slept in ages and you're injured."

"I'm not that injured," Michael whispered huskily against her lips.

Sara laughed out loud, tilting her head back. "Fine then I'm that tired."

Michael grinned, dropped in to bed fully, tugging her along with him.

With his arm still wrapped around her waist, Sara slide her hand to met his other and linked them together to rest across his stomach.

She sighed deeply and turned her face into his neck.

Michael took a few breaths, listening to Sara's sallow breaths, loving the feeling of her chest raising and falling against his arm. Adoring the way her mouth fell open a bit each time she exhaled.

"Sara?" He whispered after a full ten minutes.

"umm?" she mumbled back.

"There's something I need to tell you." He fixed his eyes on the ceiling and prepared to lose the love of his life.

"Ok," she responded calmly, not moving an inch from her spot.

"In Sona…." He seized another breath, "I…I killed someone."

Michael cursed himself furiously as Sara pulled herself from his hold and sat up.

"What?" She gasped.

"I.." He stared up at her, "I was forced to kill a man. He wasn't even trying to hurt me when I plunged a knife into the back of his neck."

He watched her flinch, her eyes blink in shock, "He wasn't even going to kill me but I did it anyways."

"Why…why are you telling me this?" She breathed.

"Because I need you to know who I am before you make the decision to trust me."

He whispered, gently.

For a moment nothing but the sounds of Lincoln and LJ's banter filled the room. Michael started at Sara as if she was a dream waiting to disappear. And as far as he was concerned she was.

Sara said nothing as she sat up in the bed, dragged the blankets around her body, then gave him a firm look.

"Tell me what happened."


	13. Chapter 13

"You couldn't turn your back in that place, and after what happened to me I made damn sure no one came within reach of me. But Mahone….he was there…and despite everything from the past, when he saw what they had done to me he took care of me. I don't really remember much but he took me somewhere clean…stole water and did his best to clean me up." Michael got off the bed; he bent over as a harsh pain spread throughout his body.

He fell back onto the edge of the bed with a groan, his back to her. Sara reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay still Michael." She ordered softly, silently encouraging him to continue.

"When I was able to stay consciences for longer then a few minutes I found out he had bribed the other cons to leave us alone….You don't want to know what he bribed them with….I don't want to remember." Michael lowered his head into his hands.

Sara could hear the emotion building his voice, she moved across the bed to lean up against him. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, careful of the wound.

"He was keeping me alive so I could get us out of there. But I didn't know how! I tried telling him…but he kept saying I was his only hope. So I told him I was working these out…that I was planning an escape. I wasn't. He still protected me."

A long pause then Michael went on, tears streaming down his face.

"It started with an explosion at the entrance. I don't really remember exactly what happened after that. There were so many people running around…All I really remember is the explosion. The next thing I knew the place was being gassed. Mahone was with me as always. He kept leading me away from the other cons…I think he knew it was a rescue mission. We heard them calling us before we saw them-"his voice broke.

Sara tightened her arms as his entire body racked with the sobs. "Shhh.." she lifted her head and pressed her mouth into the base of his neck. "It's alright; you don't need to go any farther…I understand."

Michael half turned in her arms. He glared at her, fury filling his eyes. Reminding her he had started this conversation…this was his confession.

"I need to tell you this Sara. Before you make any decision to stay with me….you have to know the truth. I killed Mahone as much as I killed that other man."

"Michael it was practically a war zone…you can't be blamed-"she whispered, trying not to allow the fear and terror to enter her voice.

"It wasn't a war zone when I killed that man, Sara. That's what I'm trying to tell you." Michael turned back, glazing out the single window in the room.

"The men you hired…their leader…he found me rather quickly. Mahone and I stood out in that crowd. They were starting to lead us out when it happened." His tone dropped to a hoarse whisper.

"Mahone was standing next to me…then a second later he wasn't. It happened so fast none of us saw it coming. None of us could have stopped it even if we had." He chocked on a sob, Sara gripped him tighter.

Her own eyes falling closed as she imagined the horrors he had witnessed.

"The other cons weren't going to let us just walk out of there. They had rules and they didn't want us to leave alive. He stabbed Mahone three times in the heart with a broken coke bottle before I even realized it." He stopped talking….allowing himself a full body cries.

Sara found herself allowing warm tears to stream down her face. She knew she wasn't crying for the man that had hunted them…she was crying for the man in her arms.

It was times like this Sara wished Michael wasn't as sensitive as he really was.

"He tried to run…the man who killed Alex…he started to run. I didn't even need to think it through; I grabbed a knife from one of the merchandisers and followed the con. I shoved the knife into him without even realizing it. He fell against me…the men were trying to grab me…trying to get me the hell out of there. They thought I did it to save them…The last thing I remember seeing was Mahone's body on the floor…his eyes were still focused on me. All I could think was that I killed another person."

"Michael," Sara began slowly, "You know nothing you could have done would have saved him. You were lucky to make it out of there alive as it was."

"I know," he whispered, "I know. But he kept me alive, Sara. It's because of him that I'm sitting here. And the worst part is he thought I was trying to return the favor. I used him and because of that he's dead." He finished his sentence a moment later gave a harsh laugh, "Seems to be the story of my life doesn't it?"

"Michael-"Sara began.

"Everyone who is around me evitable ends up in ruins." Michael slipped out of her hold and slowly stood.

"Michael you can't blame yourself for everything." Sara said slowly, kneeling on the mattress.

"I put him in there Sara! I knew what I was doing! I put him in there then made him believe I was going to get us out of there so he would protect me! What about that says it's not my fault?" He raged at her, his arm flying off, his eyes hard.

Before Sara could manage a reply they heard a heavy knock on the door.

"Yo! Michael! Sara! We gotta get going? You two decent? I'm coming in!" Lincoln called, and then seconds later entered the room. A huge, foolish grin on his face, it fell when he stepped inside the room and saw his brother standing in obvious fury.

"Ok what'd I miss?" Lincoln sighed, looking between the two.

Sara fell back onto the bed and looked at Lincoln. "Nothing, can you give us a few more moments please?"

"There are things about me you need to know." Sara started firmly, her eyes locked onto his and he could see the anger. "The night my mom died I stole the rest of her morphine, locked myself in a closet and got so high I forgot the neck day she had died. The night after that I let my father's P.A practically rape me to get more." Sara stopped seeing her own fingers wrapped tightly around the sheets. She forced herself to relax and looked up at him, "Do knowing those things change your feelings for me?

"No." Michael answered immediately; he stared at her in confusion. He didn't understand where she was going with this. She hated her past, why would she drag it up all over again? Michael opened his voice to voice his question when she began again.

"Because you know that that was my past and you see how I really am. You see the person who wants to help other people. You see who I am despite all my flaws." Sara said, forming her sentiment without the need of a question.

Michael nodded, "You know I do Sara. Nothing you've done will ever change how I feel about you." He said unwaveringly.

"Then why do you expect different from me? We've done things to survive. You've hurt people to save the lives of those you loved. I've hurt people to enjoy myself…it indulge an addiction. If anything Michael you should be the one leaving me." Sara finished softly; despite herself Sara could feel the tears swelling in her eyes.

He stepped forward and rested a hand across her cheek. "You made mistakes, Sara. You've grown past that. You've dedicated yourself to helping people because of that…that's what makes you not only the best doctor I know but also a better person."

"See….the same goes to you Michael. You just need to let it go." She whispered, leaning into his hand. "You love me?" she asked softly.

"Of course…without a question." Michael answered, taking another step to her. Bringing him mere inches from her body. His thumb caressing under her eye.

"You want what's best for me? You'd do anything for me?" She continued delicately.

"I've proved it and I'll continue to do so at any point if necessary." Michael lowered himself back onto the bed, sliding closer to her.

She smiled gently at him. "Then why shouldn't I be with a man who loves me like that?"

Michael stopped, realizing the trap she'd set for him. "Sara it's more complicated then that. Because of me so many people lives have been ruined. Mahone was only the latest."

"Stop." Sara lifted a hand and placed it on his chest. "Mahone was a killer. Because of him a lot of people lost loved ones….and while I agree that he didn't deserve that death, he wasn't an innocent. If you want to place blame where it's due then do it! Mahone killed people, he killed Tweener and John….so many others. And then there's me. You haven't yet mentioned that because of me you were in that place?"

"Sara-"he tired to cut her off. She didn't allow him.

"I know Michael. I know….you don't blame me for that. But I do. Just like you blame yourself from everything to global warming to the bug bit I got the other day. And I know that's something you'll have to deal with at your own pace…but all I'm asking you to do is remember people for who they really are." She finished, staring up at him.

Michael paused; he opened his mouth to tell her she was wrong. To try to convince her nothing of this was her fault. It was all on him, he suddenly clamped his mouth closed and smirked at her.

He lowered his mouth towards her lips and kissed her lightly. When he felt her mouth curve into a smile he lifted his other hand to cup her face. He pressed his lips to her lips in another brief kiss then pulled away.

"You know I love you right?"

"I do." Sara grinned.

Michael shook his head and smiled. "Good."

"Oh hey! So…didn't need that eye full." LJ smirked, blatantly eyeing up Sara.

"Eyes mister!" Michael glared easily.

"Yeah…um...so anything Dad wants me to tell you that if you want to stay here to attempt something with Sara we're gonna leave your ass behind."

"Alright." Michael tossed LJ a smirk then nodded toward the door. "Get out. We'll be there in two minutes."

"Yeah uh." LJ muttered with a smirk.

Michael waited until the door was close to smile at Sara. "Guess we need to go."

"Guess we do." She slides her fingers in between his. "Are we alright?"

"Of course…Sara I didn't tell you this to make you leave…I told you this so you would know who I am. I've done things…" Michael whispered.

Sara nodded, "You've done things to survive…You can think of it however you want. But that's what I know is fact and that's all there is to it."

"At the same time Sara…I've done them. And they're going to be with me for the rest of my life." Michael let his hands drop from her face. "Will you be able to live with me for the rest of your life knowing what I've done? Because Jane's right Sara, if you go back to the states right now you'll have a better chance of-"

"I'm not leaving you Michael. If I was going to I would have left you days ago when you were being a complete ass." She said with a smirk.

"Michael! Sara, we're going!"

Michael looked from the door to Sara then easily got off the bed. He extended his hand down to help her stand and spoke gently.

"Last chance."

She smiled then shook her head and reached for his hand, "I think I deserve that Filet Mignonand I'm not leaving until I get it."

Michael pulled her to her feet, then easily wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14 FINAL CHAPTER

He thought about Chicago, Fox River, and Sona.

He thought about Mahone, Sara and Lincoln. He thought about himself.

The plane rocked gently in the sky, and Michael looked to his right. Sara was sleeping, across from them LJ and Lincoln sat comfortably. Only the two brothers were still awake.

"You ok Mike?"

Younger brother smiled at older, "Yeah,"

"Doesn't feel real, does it." Lincoln smirked, mockery in his voice, "This happy ending."

Michael shook his head, "No, actually it doesn't."

"Who cares if it's real or not, shit, man. I'm tired!" Lincoln rolled his neck on his shoulders, "Get some sleep bro, when we land we're gonna have to move."

Michael nodded and watched his brother close his eyes and embrace sleep. He took a few breathes then reached for Sara's hand. Her skin was warm, a great reminder that life existed.

In Sona, he believed it was the end. Death and pain was all the world held for him. Michael fought against tears, he laid his head gently over Sara's and clung to his hope for life and happiness.

It still hurt some of the time, the nightmares come and went, and every once in a while Michael needed to be alone. But it's not alway like that. No, most of the time Michael sun bathed with his wife, he stroked her hair and breathed kissed across her neck. He watched his nephew surf and his brother cook, he drink beers and laughed.

Sara felt safe. For the first time in longer than she remember. She slept, and her dreams didn't haunt her the following day. She doesn't worry of being taken or having her love taken from her.

"Yo Sara!" Lj screamed, his voice shinning with laughter and a happiness that had been long denied from looked up, LJ came toward her, carrying a book in one arm and three more in the other arm.

"What's that?" Sara asked lifting her cup of water from the table at her side.  
Michael rolled his eyes, "Really LJ, you don't have anything better to do with your time?"  
"Shut up uncle Mike," LJ snapped lightly. "Ok," He said seriously to Sara, "take these," He handed her the set of three books.  
Sara looked at the titles scrawled across the covers."Baby Names" "Name Your Baby!" And the oh so clever, "Naming your baby!"

Sara smiled lightly, "You realize we have 9 months to resolve this debate, right?"  
LJ nelt beside her beach chair, flipping open the fourth book. "You can think what you want Sara, but pretty soon you're gonna pop and I REFUSE to have another lame name in this family. I mean," LJ looked up from his book to glare at his father at the grill, "If I left it up to you guys we'd have an MJ or something equally lame."  
Sara snorted a laugh, Michael shot her a glare then smiled. "So should we tell him now?"

LJ blinked in surprise, "Tell me what?"

"We've decided on a name."

LJ stared, eyes wide, "What?"

Sara looked at Michael, giving him a nod to tell his nephew.

"Mj." Michael muttered, a evil smile tugging on his lips.

LJ blinked, then swallowed, then took a breath. "You hate me,"

Sara laughed, "Of course, because it's ALL about you LJ."

LJ rolled his eyes," Because it is Sara! Hell my kids are gonna be named….."

"Your kids?" Michael interrupted with a smile.

LJ rolled it eyes, dropping the books on Sara's lap and stood. "I'm gonna go help dad. You too have fun with Mj."

Sara watched his walk away before turning back to Michael. "Do you think it really bothers him?"

Michael leaned back against his chair and smirked. "I think a lot is going to bother him until he gets his X-box set up."

Sara snorted, "Good point."

Michael reached for her hand but let the topic drop.

"Michael," Sara voiced had changed, Michael knew what she was asking before the words fell from her lips.

"It's Ok Sara, its over." He opened his eyes to give her a reassuring smile, but lost a bit of the happiness when he saw the fear in her face.

"But how can you be sure?" Sara muttered softly.

Michael leaned over until he could pull her tightly against him, "I can be sure because my brother is free. I can be sure because LJ is safe and alive. I am sure because you are here, and MJ is on the way. I am sure we're safe and this whole thing is over because my scars are healed and the memories are just as faded as the skin."

He lifted her hand and pressed a soft kiss to it.

"I'm sure because I smell burnt barbeque and your skin combined. And I knew, ever since that first moment in Fox River, that this is how it was suppose to end."

Sara smiled, a shinning single tear swelled in her eyes.

Michael continued, leaning closer, "I know this is how we were suppose to end, because," he paused to cup her face for a kiss, "this is all I need."


End file.
